Daughter of Cybertron
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: A girl gets her life torn away from her when two men kidnap her on the streets of Detroit. Now she must live and deal with the aftermath that has turned her into a freak. Shunned by the people, she gets help from an unexpected source. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Summary: **_A girl gets her life torn away from her when two men kidnap her on the streets of Detroit. Now she must live and deal with the aftermath that has turned her into a freak. Shunned by the people, she gets help from an unexpected source. However, an interesting development is discovered while in the care of others and she finds herself for the first time with a family._

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, I own nothing that title will always belong to Hasbro._

_Okay, so this is a request fic for TehMarishal. It took me a while to get this first part the way I want it, but this is only a prologue to what is to come. So I hope you enjoy it TehMarishal and everyone else as well._

* * *

It was almost as if something were calling out to him, something that he couldn't explain very well. It was a pull within his spark, telling him that something was coming, something that would change his very existence.

Prowl stood on the edge of the city, looking out over the lake hoping to find some solitude to why he was feeling this way. Ever since he and the other four autobot's woke up, he felt different. Different then what he usually felt back on Cybertron, or even repairing spacebridges.

It happened after the first fight with that strange monster, back at Sumdac Tower. The thing had eaten away at his armor and started praying into his processor. The monster took some part of him, Prowl had felt it while trapped within.

Since then he never felt the same, even his spark could tell something was not right.

Prowl kept this feeling to himself at all times, no needing to alarm his comrades. They had enough to worry about with the ever-growing threat of decepticons. Starscream had already revealed himself to the autobot's and the others wondered if more were coming.

But to Prowl that's wasn't what he was worrying about, no it was this nagging feeling in his spark. The more he dwelled on it, the more the feeling spread through out him.

Something was coming and that something was coming soon. One thing was for certain Prowl was going to be ready for it, no matter what happened.

* * *

"LET ME GO. I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL REGRET IT YOU OVERSIZED PIECE OF SHIT. LET ME GO." Elizabeth screamed trying to break away from her kidnappers.

She, Lizy had just been released from foster care and was on her way to an appointment to look at an apartment. But as she was walking down the sidewalk a white van screeched to a halt beside her.

One minute she was on the sidewalk and the next she was hauled into the van by two men. There they bound and gagged her, preventing her from making any noise.

Lizy glared at the man in the back through out the whole ride, until the van screeched to another halt.

They had both grabbed a hold of her and took her out of the van and into a big building. During the process her gagged had fallen out and she had made good use of it.

"I SWEAR I'LL CALL THE COPS IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO. YOU FUCKERS WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU." She continued to scream as they brought her into a big room.

"Such language does not suite you my dear," someone spoke with slight amusement.

Lizy turned her head to the left and saw a man with wild hair and glasses over his eyes. She couldn't see his details to well, due to him being in the shadows. But she could definitely make out the wild mess atop his head.

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?" she demanded as the two men dropped her onto her back.

She tried to make a break for it, but still being bound it was almost impossible to do. Each man grabbed a hold of her each of her legs and spread them, before strapping them down.

Lizy kept her fear at bay, as another strap was set over her stomach and again for each of her arms and hands. One man moved his hand to close to her mouth and she bit his finger hard.

Blood squirted into her mouth, which she spat out as the man pulled back and growled. The other one snickered before putting a final strap over her forehead, keeping her securely locked in place.

"Is everything set?" the man with the wild hair asked slightly irritated.

The two kidnappers nodded as they backed away from Lizy, who glared at each in turn, hoping they would drop dead from it. No such luck.

There was a click and she turned her gaze upward and saw a mechanic thing coming down towards her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO." She could no longer hide her fear as it came closer and closer.

A shiny needle was at the end of it, the light glint off the silver medal as it moved closer.

Her hands curled and uncurled, hoping to find some small opening for her hand to slip through. It was no use the straps were too tight.

The last thought that Lizy had before the needle pricked her was that she was going to die.

The needle went through her left arm and she screamed for all she was worth, before the black void of darkness took a hold of her world.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Again, this is only the prologue and more will be up soon, I promise. Until then let me know what you think, by hitting that little review button just below this. Much thanks!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that title belongs to Hasbro. The ideas for this story came from TehMarishal._

_Alright, here is the actual first chapter. Took me long enough to write it, but I got it eventually.  
_

* * *

Pain

That was what had woken Lizy back into the land of the living. It was pain like she had never felt before, running all along her right side.

She groaned and turned to lie over on her right side, hoping it would relieve some of the pain. It did anything but relive the pain as another round ran down her right leg, when she moved it slightly.

Lizy wasn't sure what had happened to her, but she knew that she needed help. She was just unsure of what kind of help, since she couldn't remember much.

Blinking open her eyes, she instantly noticed that something wasn't right. For one, she was laying on something rather large and cool and for another; there was something white and red walking towards her.

A scream emitted from her mouth, making the red and white thing flinch. Her screaming had brought the attention of four other things. Eyes widening Lizy made to back up away from them, only to have the pain once more go through her right side.

"You shouldn't move, until the pain subsides," a gruff voice spoke.

Lizy ignored the voice and moved her right hand, more pain coming to her body.

"I told you not to move," the voice came again, only more stricter.

She froze in her spot; right arm lifted over her head deciding it was better to obey then to be killed.

"Ratchet, what's her status?" asked another voice, much more gentle.

"Well," spoke the first. "she'll be in pain for a while, until her body adjusts to the implications brought on upon her."

Implications, the word seemed to bounce around her head as Lizy wondered what exactly happened to her.

Slowly, she began to move again, bringing her right hand down in front of her, so that she could sit up.

That was when something caught her attention and her eyes settled on it. What should have been tan skin on her right arm was instead smooth metal. Her eyes followed it down from the elbow towards where her fingers should have been. Again nothing but smooth metal of five fingers.

Lizy followed the smooth metal upwards from her fingers to the elbow and upwards further to where arm met shoulder. Again all of it was made of smooth metal.

Slightly scared now, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to continue to look, but her eyes weren't stopping. It was if they had a mind of their own, taking in what had been down to her.

The metal shoulder drifted towards the middle of her chest where it stop, but did continue downwards. Her midsection was also covered also contained the smooth metal, which lead to her right leg. Starting from the top of her thigh, down to her shin and finally onto her toes.

Shock was slowly taking over her brain as Lizy looked at her entire right side over and over again. It seemed almost impossible, like some horrible trick being played on her.

"Oh my GOD," she screamed at the top of her lungs. Lizy continued to scream until a sharp pain to her left are came, as she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Once the girl had fallen quiet, Prowl brought his audio receivers back online, a small ringing sound accompany it.

From the moment he had found her in the park, he knew something wasn't right about her. It was not the appearance of her that was bothering him, no it was something else.

Prowl wasn't sure what it was, but his mind was screaming at him to put the pieces together. It was difficult to put them together when he wasn't sure what he was looking for in the first place.

Ratchet moved into his line of sight, blocking out the view of the girl as the medic looked over her.

Deciding he need to get his thoughts in order Prowl left the room, nobody paying him much attention as he did. He ended up in his own room, door closed behind as he took a seat in front of his tree.

Here in his room he would be able to think peacefully as he took on his meditating pose. Taking his visor offline, Prowl lost himself in the chirping of the birds that filtered through the room.

There was one perched not to far above him as it sang it's song to the room and it's only occupant. Hearing it Prowl felt at ease, his processor clearing slowly until nothing lingered.

He was like that for a little while, until his thoughts went back to the girl he had found in the park.

When he first saw her, he had thought it was another decepticon who had crashed to earth. But upon closer inspection, it was to find that it was not in fact a decepticon.

What he wanted to know was how a girl like her ended up in the park unconscious.

Or what had happened to her when he saw that she was completely made of metal of her right side.

Again none of this was making any sense to Prowl as he let out a big sigh, breaking the quiet atmosphere. Standing up he looked outside, surprised to see that it was night out. He hadn't realized he had sat for that long lost in his thoughts about the girl.

Prowl decided to go and check on her again, to make sure she was okay while the others recharged. It wasn't that he didn't mind his teammates; it's just that he didn't want them to know how worried about her he was.

Using his ninja training he crept through the hallway and over to the room Ratchet had set up for medical.

It was dark inside the room indicating the medic had also gone to recharge, leaving the patient asleep on the table.

Prowl walked over and stopped next to it, staring down at the girl who slept unaware.

When Ratchet had asked him where Prowl had found the girl and what had happened to her. The ninja answered the medic who gave him a strange look. That look had bothered Prowl a little, like he should have known something that was obvious.

"You have a connection to that girl Prowl."

The black and gold ninja jumped into the air startled, having not heard anyone come in. Spinning around he saw Ratchet standing in the doorway of the room, watching him.

"What do you mean I have a connection to the girl?" Prowl inquired.

The red and white medic walked further into the room, coming to stop on the other side of the table. "I mean what I say Prowl. You and this girl have a connection in a way as a creator and sparkling does."

Prowl's mouth dropped open unable to get words to come out, as Ratchet continued. "At first I thought my scanners were malfunctioning, but now I know it's not true. This girl or whatever she is is your daughter."

His daughter, no that couldn't be true. He shook his head to rid of the fogginess that settle over his CPU. "Surely there must be some mistake."

Ratchet glared at him. "No Prowl there isn't a mistake. That metal that she has on her body is or was yours. That was why I had asked you all those questions. Somehow this girl has had your armor attached to her body and it is now a part of her systems."

The information sunk into Prowl's CPU as he tried to process it. There was no way in Cybertron that this human; organic was his daughter as it was so elegantly put. For all that he knew he never had a relationship that lasted long enough for him to help create a sparkling.

So then why did the idea of having a daughter make him happy, despite the shock he was still experiencing. This was what his spark had been telling him all along and somehow this girl was a blessing from Primus.

Now all he had to do was figure out what had happened to her and how to help her.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Not really sure why, but I did not like how this ended. Can't quite put my finger on why that is. I don't know. Anyways, please review always makes it better for me to update faster. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay, so TehMarishal and I have teamed up to write this story, since I was coming up with blanks at times. So we hope you enjoy it!  
_

* * *

Images flashed through Lizy's mind so quickly that she had trouble perceiving them all. She had no way of knowing if she was awake or a sleep, but all that mattered at the moment were these flashes images, and the fact that she was in pain.

Images of her early childhood flashed through her mind, to the days when her parents were still alive. Her mother was never home much because she had to work to bring home the money for the family. So that had left Lizy alone with her father, who was always short-tempered, always too busy on the computer for anything else, and always so impatient with her. And it always left her feeling alone and wondering why Mama never cared enough to be around much, and why Dad hated her.

The next image that flashed through Lizy's mind was the night when her parents died in a car accident. Her dad was bringing her mom home from work and an out of control speeder hit their vehicle; no one survived the crash.

Lizy only really remembered being told that her parents were "gone" and "never coming back" and some people came and took her away. Since she'd had no real friends at that point, she had lost the only people she'd ever really known—and cared about, for that matter, even if they didn't seem to care about her much.

She then spent some time at an orphanage for a while, where she was picked on by the other kids. Why? Because she was smaller than everyone else, and she was probably the quietest, and it was the easiest to make her cry. So she turned out to be a good outlet for the other kids to pick on for their own pleasure, or they used her as an outlet to vent some of their own pain. She was taunted and even pinched and slapped sometimes, until she learned to hide from the bigger kids. She never told the adults about what they were doing, although she wasn't sure why—back then, she was simply quiet.

As time went on, she began to realize just why she was so quiet all the time and why she ran and hid. It was mostly because of her father, because she found that if she just acted like a "good girl" and stayed out of his way, at least he wouldn't yell at her. Just so long as she did whatever pleased him—which meant doing whatever he said and staying out of his way—he left her alone.

But now she began to realize that that wasn't working. The other kids found her no matter where she hid and even if she tried doing what they said to do, they still wouldn't leave her alone. So after a lot of time passed, she began to realize that this wasn't working, and she would need to come up with a better idea.

She'd also found that she was getting a bit bigger as time went by—for example, it wasn't as easy to hide under her bed anymore. So one day she got the idea that maybe, just maybe, when one of the kids tried to hit her, she should just hit back.

This decision ended up being both beneficial and disastrous. She ended up getting into a struggling match with one of the biggest kids she had to put up with on a daily basis, and they ended up rolling around on the floor, where he attempted to pin her down under his weight. Somehow or other she managed to dig her knee into a specific spot between his legs that made him yowl and loosen his grip. Then Lizy punched him in the nose as hard as she could.

Both of them got in trouble that day, but Lizy found she had done two things. One was that she'd earned some newfound respect from her peers, especially since she was no longer hesitant to kick people "where it counted", or to give them a bloody nose. Another thing was that she'd realized that she was no longer the limp noodle that would just be quiet and run away every time she felt pressured or intimidated.

Unfortunately, Lizy became a bit of a bully herself. She began to find that she enjoyed having power over people around her, especially after having to endure all that pain all her life. It was nice to be able to make people afraid of her for once, and to make some of them do what she wanted. After time, she even learned the art of being clever and sneaky about it so that people couldn't outright accuse her of things without proof, so that she wouldn't get into trouble herself.

She still felt pain, and she had no real friends, but she had a way of burying her pain. At least it seemed that way to her. She had the power to keep the other kids in line, to know their place around her, and to get whatever she wanted from them—most of the time anyway. Some small part of her ached to have a real friend, someone who cared about her just for the sake of caring about her, but at the same time she simply dismissed that thought as a childish fantasy. If she had learned anything here, it was that if you wanted something, you bullied for it or took it… nothing was free. And maybe "love" or "caring" was just a made-up emotion, for all she knew.

Eventually, Lizy learned that foster parents were taking her in. And when she met them they seemed like nice enough people, and in many ways she didn't mind going with them all that much because deep down she's always hated the orphanage. She would miss the power she had there in some ways, but maybe she was going off to a better life.

When she moved in with her foster parents, it was difficult for everyone at first. She tried some of the same stunts she grew up doing in the orphanage, and found that she couldn't get away with very much. In some ways this enraged her, because she felt as though this was simply déjà vu of when she lived with her old parents. But over time, she began to realize that this was a bit different… they were nicer to her, and actually paid attention to her. They were actually willing to turn off the TV or computer, even when they were in the middle of something, and talk to her if she needed to discuss something important (such as homework, allowance, getting a new cell phone, etc.)

They weren't perfect, but she gradually mellowed toward them because, well… their rules were reasonable, and so long as she didn't get into too much trouble, she realized she had a good thing living here. And since she was the only kid living here, she no longer had to compete with other kids over things, which was something she liked very, very much.

However, she refused to bond with them, in a manner of speaking. For one thing, it wasn't like they were even her real parents. In fact, she refused to call them Mom or Dad, so they ended up compromising so that she could call them Aunt Clara and Uncle John.

Another reason she refused to get too close to them was because she had no idea what it was like to be close to anyone, really. And even though they gave her compliments on her intelligence when she aced some difficult homework, and even though they gave her hugs and told her she was a wonderful person, she didn't really give much in return. She appreciated the words in her own way, but she couldn't accept their love, and maybe she didn't even want to. Part of her didn't know how to accept it, and part of her just didn't want to.

She had learned growing up that people just hurt you and sometimes they go away and never come back. She felt that if she got too attached to one person, or began to care for them too much, she wouldn't be able to bear it. So it was better to go through life with the mental attitude that whoever she had with her in her life might be gone someday. Her only other goals in life were to succeed, enjoy what she chose to do with her life, and to make at least enough money to get by.

Then came the day when she became old enough to legally go out on her own. She already had a fair amount of money in her bank account, some of it given to her by her foster parents, some of it earned by doing odd jobs around the city. Her first interest had been to go and find her own apartment, and then she would go from there. She had enough money to last a while.

And then that was when she got grabbed off the streets, taken somewhere, strapped onto a table, and a needle went through her arm…

The past began to slip away from her mind as her eyelids flickered open and she returned fully to the present. Her throat was a bit sore from all her screaming and her heart was beating faster than normal in her chest, but she barely noticed it because her right side still hurt like hell.

Oh my God! She thought, again looking at her right arm. She was fully clothed, wearing her usual T-shirt and jeans, but she could still feel the metal, and see the metal on her right arm. However, her left arm was perfectly normal.

On impulse she slowly reached to touch her face with her left hand. The left side of her face felt normal, but the left side felt hard and smooth like metal. Oh my God oh my God oh my God!!! Her mouth and throat wouldn't work, so she just kept repeating those words in her mind.

Just then she became aware of two voices talking. She turned her head to look, and she saw the large red and white thing talking to the black and gold thing. She stayed still and silent and listened, since it hurt too much to move and her mouth wasn't working anyway.

* * *

"Do we know if she is human or Cybertronian?" asked Prowl as he and Ratchet talked quietly. Neither of them had realized that the girl had woken up and was listening to them.

"She is definitely human, but it seems that the metal has been fused into her skin. Her body has adapted to it already, so there is no way any of this can be reversed without killing her." The medic explained.

Prowl nodded his head, processing the information slowly. "Does she have a spark?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No, she does not have a spark, but there's something else you should know as well."

Prowl seemed to stiffen at what else could be revealed from the medic. He stared long and hard at Ratchet, waiting for him to tell. The medic glanced at the girl for a second before turning back. "It seemed whoever did this to her also encrypted circuitry into the metal as well."

"So you're saying that she is more robot then human?"

Ratchet nodded his head. "Yes and she is lucky she survived any of this at all. Whatever was done to her, they have knowledge in the area of machine."

"Any idea as to who did this?" Prowl asked, though he already knew the answer.

The medic gave him an annoyed look. "I'm a medic, not a mind reader," he snapped turning away from the ninja grumbling.

Prowl ignored him and went back to standing next to the girl, noticing instantly that she was wide awake. "Ratchet," he called hoping not to startle the girl.

The medic was by his side instantly, reaching out for the girl. She scrambled away as fast as she could from his hand.

Ratchet pulled his hand back to keep from scaring her further.

"Please don't be afraid of us," Prowl said as she turned to look at him.

"Where am I?" she asked in a small voice. "What have you done to me?"

"We've done nothing," grumbled Ratchet crossing his arms over his chest.

Prowl glanced at him briefly before turning back to the girl. "You are at the Autobot base. I brought you here after finding you in the park."

She blinked as if not understanding what he had just said. Then the two mechs saw her look at her right side, before looking away. "What did you do to me?" she asked in an almost too calm voice.

Prowl and Ratchet looked at one another before turning back to her. "You were found like this in the park," Prowl explained. "I brought you here to see if we could help."

"Do you remember how you got there?" asked Ratchet.

The girl looked to be thinking hard, but then she swiftly brought up her left hand and rubbed her head. "I can't, it hurts," she whimpered, placing her head down on the cool metal table.

Once again the two mechs looked at one another, at a complete loss as to what to do.

"May we ask what your name is?" asked Prowl seeing the girl get over her pain.

She took a few deep breaths. "My name is Elizabeth, but I go by Lizy."

Prowl looked at Lizy sitting before him, wondering what he was going to do with her. He never had a daughter before, let alone had thought of having one, even back on Cybertron.

Being trained as a ninja never prepared him for being a father. It was like Primus was trying to punish him for something he did.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Another chapter up and the review button is just waiting for you guys to click on! Thanks and we enjoy the reviews!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro. We just play with the characters and what not_

_So anyways, had to post the next chapter, because TehMarishal was asking me to. Decided to do it so there you go, up and ready. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

It was a while before anyone said anything, before Ratchet was the first one to break the silence.

A sigh left the mechs vocalizers making Prowl turn to him, with a questioning look. "Bulkhead just reported in that Bumblebee ran himself off the road trying to take a turn to fast. I'm going to go out and get him."

"Meanwhile," he looked down at Lizy. "Don't move too much, your body is still trying to heal from the ordeal you went through." The girl nodded her head as the medic left the room, leaving the two alone.

Lizy looked around the room trying to take in her surroundings. She noticed how large the room was, although it made sense considering how big the robots were.

She then looked up at the black and gold mech who was still in the room with her, and she glanced down at the metal on her arm. It was black… just like his. She then looked up at him again. "It… looks like yours," she said slowly. She wasn't sure what to make of it, or if she should even think anything about it, it was just an observation.

Prowl nodded his head as he noticed her slight confusion, deciding it was best to tell her. "Lizy that armor you have on your body, was my armor at one time."

She still had a look of confusion on her face. "Was?" the question hanging in the air.

He nodded his head. "Yes, I'm not sure how, but someone got hold of my armor and put it onto you somehow."

Lizy looked away and around the room again, slowly taking in the information. "Who are you?"

"My name is Prowl."

Lizy made no reply except for a slight nod. Her eyes were still darting around the room, trying to take everything in. Her right side still ached, although the pain had subsided a bit. Her mind felt a bit foggy and she was having a hard time processing things.

I can't believe I'm… She started to think, but then the thought trailed off. I'm what? She thought. Part machine, another part of her mind answered.

"Okay, Prowl…" she said slowly. It was difficult for her to put words together enough for her to speak. "Who did this to me?"

Prowl looked away from her for a minute, trying to answer her. Finally, he said. "I'm not sure, since I only found you in the park."

"How did I get there?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

She shook her head, bringing her head up at the pain that shot through her. "I don't know, I can't remember much."

"What do you remember? He asked, hoping to get some kind of hint as to what had happened.

Lizy picked up her right arm, which hung down by her side, turning it over and over again. The girl flinched away from the hand as if disgusted by it. "All I remember is walking somewhere and then nothing."

He nodded his head. "It's alright, don't hurt yourself. I'm sure I'll find out who did this to you."

"Why are you so willing to help me?" she asked looking at him uncertainly. "I'm nothing more then a freak."

"That's not true, you are human just like everyone else," he tried to reassure.

Lizy grew angry. "YOU CALL THIS HUMAN," waving her arm, ignoring the pain that swept through her body. "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT THIS ISN'T HUMAN AT ALL. NO HUMAN HAS FUCKING METAL IN THEIR BODY."

Lizy gasped sharply as the pain overwhelmed her and she collapsed down on the surface of the bed or whatever she was on. She realized she was breathing faster, and her lungs hurt as they expanded and deflated in her chest, bringing in air and pushing it back out.

When she finally managed to slow her breathing, she pushed herself back up into a seated position. Her head was throbbing and her side still ached, but she ignored it. She looked up at Prowl, who was frowning down at her. She thought she detected a look of concern on his face.

She glared at him. "Stop looking at me," she hissed, and turned away from him.

Prowl backed away from her but did not stop looking at her. "You are not a freak Lizy."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" she snapped, instantly regretting it as more pain ran through her body. Getting her breathing under control, she pushed the pain away as best she could. "I don't see you being something you are not."

* * *

Prowl turned his head away from her completely, not wanting her to realize how close to the spark she had hit.

Back on Cybertron, he had always been a sort of a loner, after he had lost his creators at a young age. He would move from city to city, working at different jobs, just to survive.

At times he tried to be someone else, but in the end he was only kidding himself. Then the time came when he was taking by Warpath and brought before Yoketron, his sensei.

Yoketron had taught him many things while training become an Elite Guard Ninja. But after the death of his sensei, he had to leave, afraid to become what he was before.

That was how he found his way to becoming on the spacebridge repair crew, with Prime and the others.

Shaking his head Prowl got rid of the unwanted memories that sprung up into his CPU. It sometimes was best not to dwell on the past too much.

He looked back at Lizy who was staring at him curiously, wondering why he had taken so long to answer back.

They looked at each other for a few moments and then Lizy slumped back down on the bed. Whether it was because the pain was getting to be too much, or because she figured he wasn't going to answer, Prowl couldn't be sure.

"So," Lizy said slowly as she stared up at the ceiling, "let me guess… I'm stuck like this now, right?" She shook her head and continued before Prowl could answer. "You know, if that's true… it doesn't really matter if we find out who did this to me or why we did it."

Lizy hated the words as they came out of her mouth, but she had learned at a very young age that acknowledging the truth, and then somehow finding a way to cope with it, was far easier than denying it in the long run, even if it wasn't exactly pleasant.

She turned to look at Prowl. "So what am I supposed to do now?" she asked bluntly. "I can't go back out there… not like this." She flexed her right arm for emphasis, and winced as pain shot through it, then she let it go limp at her side. "So what do I do… stay here on this bed until the pain goes away? And what then?" She glared openly at Prowl then, silently demanding an answer.

Prowl could tell that she was somehow blaming him for what had happened to her. He couldn't find anyway to tell her that it wasn't his fault, without making her hate him more.

"I think you should get some rest, to keep your strength up," he said.

"FUCK OFF, I'M NOT WEAK YOU KNOW." She snapped back. "Besides I'm not tired." Glancing around the room once again. "I want to leave."

"Absolutely not." Came another voice.

They both looked to the doorway to see Ratchet walking in, with Bumblebee right behind him. The yellow and black mech was watching Lizy curiously as the medic guided him to a table.

"Sit and don't move," the medic growled heading over to another table, where he kept tools. He picked up a rather big looking wrench and moved back to the bot.

While Ratchet began working on the mech, Bumblebee was smiling and waving to Lizy. "Hi, I'm Bumblebee. What's your name?"

Lizy stared at him debating whether or not she wanted to answer his question. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Why should I tell you?"

Ratchet paused in his repairing to stare at the girl, then let out a small chuckle going back to work.

Bumblebee, Prowl saw has quite stunned by the rather rude answer, smiling fading away.

"Just trying to be nice, man what crawled up your tail pip."

CLANG

"OW, what was that for?" Bumblebee grumbled rubbing his helm, where Ratchet had hit him on the head.

The medic glared at him. "For being a smart aft."

Lizy had sat straight up when Ratchet smacked Bumblebee, and she suddenly decided that she didn't want to be in this room any longer. It was big, it seemed to be getting noisier by the minute, and it was now a bit too crowded for her taste.

"I want to get out of here," she said, and attempted to stand up for the first time since she'd awoken. She almost made it but then her right leg gave way and pain seemed to explode up through her entire right side, causing her to scream.

"Stay where you are!" Ratchet exclaimed looking up from the work he was doing on Bumblebee. "Prowl, keep an eye on her while I'm doing this."

Lizy tried to say something, but the only sound that escaped her throat was something between a gasp and a moan.

"Ratchet, she's in pain." Prowl said, trying to hide his worry in front of Bumblebee. He didn't want the yellow hellion to know anything at the moment.

The medic stood up and made his way over, pulling out a needle and sticking the tip into Lizy's left arm. The girl instantly fell unconscious the look of pain on her face, disappearing instantly.

"It's best, until she can learn how do deal with the change inside of her. I'll keep her in the med bay until she doesn't feel any more pain. It may take a while, but eventually it will go away." The medic explained moving back over to Bumblebee.

Prowl listened half-heartedly to the medic as he watched Lizy sleep. This was definitely going to be one heck of a journey.

He was going to have to show her that being half human and half robot, wasn't all that bad. There are many perks to being robot that was sure, since he was one himself.

He could show her the beauty of what her life offered and help her look past the armor.

"Prowl," Ratchet's voiced broke through his audio sensors.

The ninja turned and regarded him. "Go recharge, she will be out for the rest of the night. I gave her a heavy sedative for the pain."

Nodding his head, Prowl took one last look at Lizy and walked out of the med bay. He walked quickly to his room, making sure to close the door behind him.

Once that was done he sprung up into the branches of his tree. There he sat down, letting the light of the moon shine brightly off his armor. He began to think to himself and find ways to help Lizy find the beauty that she possessed.

It would be a hard road, but in the end he knew it would be worth it to see her happy.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Alright, another chapter down. We hope you enjoyed and would please ask that you leave reviews. It helps keep us going!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Hasbro owns the Transformers and anything related, we just get to write about them._

_TehMarishal wanted the next two chapters posted, so we're doing so. Hope you enjoy!_  


* * *

The first thing Lizy noticed when she awoke was that the room was empty and that the lights had been dimmed down. At least she thought it was empty at first, until she glanced over and saw Ratchet on the other side of the room, apparently polishing his tools or something.

Part of Lizy's mind wondered if he'd done anything to her while she was asleep. Yet some part of her brain told her she was just being paranoid. If anything, she felt much better. The only thing she felt was a dull throbbing in head, like the remnants of a fading headache, and a bit of numbness in some areas of her body.

I can never let Aunt Clara and Uncle John see me like this. She thought as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She would never let anyone see her like this, ever. She just couldn't.

Besides… I'm done with them anyway, she found herself thinking as she slowly sat up. But it was true, after all. She had stayed with them until she was a legal adult and now their purpose in her life was done. Yes she was grateful that they gave her a place to stay, they had taken care of her, and best of all they had gotten her out of that hellhole of an orphanage. But other than that she had no real ties to them, and she really didn't care what happened to them. In many ways, she didn't care if she never even saw them again.

Don't let anyone in; don't let anyone get too close, she thought to herself. That's the key to not getting hurt. People will always come and go in one's life, people serve a purpose, and then they either drift away or betray you. No one stays by your side forever, not unless it's for selfish gain. As far as Lizy was concerned, this mentality was what had kept her alive and sane over the years, and it would serve her well now.

That means, she thought, I will use these robots until I am better at least… I'm sure they had something to do with what happened to me. If nothing else, it's their metal in me, so they owe me for that, at least.

Nodding to herself, she slowly pushed herself into a seated position and began to look around.

"Ah, so you're awake," came the gruff voice of Ratchet. She didn't look at him, but she did tense a bit. Did he have eyes on the back of his head or something? "I suggest you just lie there still while I take a look at you," he said, taking out what appeared to be a portable scanning device.

"What, you didn't have enough chance while I was asleep?" Lizy snapped. Now that the physical pain had died down she felt like trying to get up and move around a bit. If nothing else, she had to make sure that she still had control over her body despite the changes she'd endured.

Ratchet gave her a look, but otherwise seemed unperturbed as he began to scan her. "Just sit still and be quiet for a moment," he said. She sighed out loud but did as he said. Maybe if she cooperated, he would get done more quickly and let her out.

"Well, it seems that your systems have stabilized and adjusted a bit better," he said. "You may feel some slight pain and numbness for another day or two, but you're in much better shape than you were when Prowl found you."

"Prowl? Oh yeah, the robot that THIS came from." Lizy tapped the metal on her arm.

"Yes… that's him." Something about the way Ratchet said that made Lizy think that there was something he wasn't telling her, but she decided not to press it. Because quite frankly, she didn't care. All she cared about was getting out of the room.

"Can I go now?" she asked grumpily.

Ratchet sighed and put his scanner back into his arm, or wherever it had been previously. Lizy didn't notice where it went because she wasn't looking directly at him. "Yes I suppose you may go. Actually, I think I will show you to your room."

Lizy blinked. "My room?"

"Yes we arranged living quarters for you while you were asleep."

"What, are you trying to be my family or something? Already had one of those… a couple actually, sorta," Lizy said, narrowing her eyes. She wasn't sure why she said that, but maybe it was just that she didn't really want their help and she didn't want them to be nice to her, even though at the same time, she knew she needed some kind of help from someone. And they were the only ones who could help her.

"Fine, where is my room?" she gritted her teeth, not liking the idea of asking him.

Ratchet ignored her attitude and brought up his hand to the side of his head. "Prowl, please come to the med bay." He pulled his hand away and went back to his cleaning.

It wasn't long before Prowl, the black and gold ninja walked through the doorway, silently.

Both he and Lizy looked at one another briefly, before he looked away and towards the medic. Ratchet didn't pause in his cleaning when Prowl walked in. "Take her to her room, since she is free to leave here."

Prowl nodded and walked over to the table, holding out his hand for her.

Unfortunately, she continued to sit on the table and looked at his hand weirdly. "I'm not going to shake it, if that's what you want." Lizy snipped.

Prowl frowned, while in the background he thought he heard snickering. But when he looked to Ratchet the medic was turned away from him, so he wasn't able to see his face clearly. He then turned back to her.

"No, I'm not going to shake, I'm giving you a lift."

"I can walk on my own two feet thank you," she snapped making to stand up.

He watched her stand for all of about six seconds, her knees starting to shake and then she was down on her aft.

A frustrated look came over her features as she tried once again to stand up, falling down a second time.

Prowl reached out his hand further to, which she turned and glared at it. But he relaxed a little, when she grabbed hold of his finger and pulled herself onto his hand.

He turned and made his way out the door, but Ratchet stopped him before he left entirely. "I want you to get plenty of rest for the next few days, so don't overdue yourself."

"You aren't my father, so back off," she snapped back.

The two mechs exchanged quick glances, but it didn't bother Lizy in the slightest.

Prowl started walking again, leaving the med bay behind and taking Lizy to her room. Conveniently it was located right next to his own, so that he would have a better time of looking after her.

The room was much similar to his own, minus the tree and hole in the walls. There was a hole in one part of the ceiling, where sunlight filtered through, bathing the room in the light.

There was a small human sized bed in the room, for her to sleep in, but they would have to get cloths for her. Maybe, Sari could go with her and for that sort of stuff.

Lizy looked around the room as Prowl stepped inside, taking everything in. "Not bad," she said simply after a moment. "I guess I'll try out my bed, if you put me down." Prowl took a step toward her bed and bent over enough to lower his hand near it. She placed her hands against the ends of his fingers and slid herself off his hand, then collapsed on her new bed.

In spite of herself she let out a small sigh of contentment as she lay back on it, looking up at the ceiling toward the sunlight that poured in through the hole up there. "Very nice," she found herself saying. "Definitely a lot more comfortable than that bed Ratchet had me on."

She turned to look at Prowl, who seemed to be watching her intently. "Okay," she said, "unless there's something else you wanted… could you leave me alone for a while? I just want to relax and I don't like being stared at. I'm not on display, you know."

Prowl nodded his head and left the room, leaving Lizy to herself finally. Once she was sure he was gone, did she sit up and look around. There was only one way out of there and that was through the door she came in.

No windows were inside, besides the hole in the ceiling, giving the only light in the place. She would have to think of another escape then, if she were to get out of here.

Lizy did not want to stay here with the robots, because she didn't trust them at all. If there was one thing she learned while living in an orphanage was to trust only yourself.

Slowly, she swung one leg over the edge of the bed, before following with the other. She placed her left one down on the ground first, then her right one.

Her grip on the bed tightened a little, not realizing that her right hand was denting the metal slightly. She needed to stand up; she hated feeling weak like this.

Gritting her teeth she lifted herself up on her left leg, using that to bare most of her weight. Most of the time when she stood up was when she was trying to walk on her right leg.

Eventually, she'll have to overcome that and use her right leg again. She hated feeling like a baby, but it was the only way to get this done.

Lizy began putting some weight onto her right leg, a slight pain shooting up but it was only minor. She placed more weight on it little pain coming this time as she stood evenly on both feet now.

Grinning to herself, she lifted up her right foot and brought it back down before her left foot. She then followed with her left foot, again grinning when she didn't fall to the ground. She took another and another, going slow to be cautious.

Her happiness was short lived, when her right leg caught on a small bump in the floor and sent her down to the ground hard. She almost screamed at the pain that reared through her body, but she bit her lip to keep it in.

The medic would be mad if he knew what she was trying to do. It would not be good to be stuck back in that room anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prowl who had left Lizy alone in her room, quickly climbed to the top of the roof, using the tree in his room. There he moved towards the hole in the ceiling that overlooked her room.

Inside he was surprised to see her attempting to stand up again, despite Ratchet's warning for her to rest. He watched as she struggled with her footsteps, before watching her fall to the floor.

He wanted to help, but knew this was something that she had to do on her own. It would take time for her to get used to walking again.

He continued to watch as she began to slowly push herself off the floor into a seated position. She then remained still for a few moments, sitting with her legs tucked under her and her hands touching the floor. If Prowl hadn't known any better he might have thought it was a meditative pose, but he knew that she was probably just waiting for the right moment to try getting up again.

After a little while, presumably when the pain subsided again, she began to carefully push herself to her feet. Prowl almost wished she was a bit closer to her bed because then she would have something to catch herself on if she fell again. His optics followed her every movement as she slowly used her hands to push herself up, slowly straightening her legs as she rose, carefully putting her full weight on them both.

Then she carefully put her left foot forward, and then her right foot. Then she managed to slowly walk back toward the bed, and she placed one hand on it for balance as she began to walk around it.

Over the next few minutes Prowl watched her silently, and he had to move his head away from the hole a few times so that she wouldn't see him observing her. He also saw her stumble a few times, and she did fall down at least once, but after time she seemed to be making progress.

After some time she seemed to be somewhat satisfied with her progress, or perhaps she was just getting tired, but she eventually sat down on her bed, and then chose to lay on it. Prowl could make out a fatigued look on her face for a moment, and then she turned over onto her left side and buried her face into her arms, and seemed to go to sleep.

Prowl watched her for a few more minutes, then he finally moved away from the hole. If she was truly asleep, he doubted that she was going to be doing anything for a while. She was still recovering and all that moving around probably exhausted what little energy she had. So Prowl decided it was time to take some sort of action; he was going to try and find any leads on who did this to her.

And he figured that the best way to do this was to go to the park where he found her and search the area. So he headed out of his room toward the front door, transformed into his motorcycle form and headed out into the night, unsure what he was looking for exactly.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_There you go another chapter down... or up? Anyways, please review, makes us feel better!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Hasbro owns the Transformers and anything related, we just get to play with them._

* * *

At the park Prowl made for the area where he had first found Lizy. Though it had been a few days since he had been back there, he was determined to find something at least.

Arriving at it, he knelt down closer to the ground and carefully inspected the area surrounding it. If there was something that had been here, it was long gone by now. Nothing remained but grass and leaves that had fallen from the trees in the area.

He stood back up taking one last look around, hoping to find some kind of hint or clue. But it seemed that no help of any kind would be forth given.

Deciding he should try somewhere else, Prowl left the park heading for the nearest human he knew would help out.

"You want me to what now?" Captain Fanzone asked looking at Prowl slightly annoyed.

Prowl could understand why he was annoyed, since it was late for humans to be up. But what he wanted was important and he really couldn't wait till morning to ask for it.

"I would like information on a human who lived in a foster care." Prowl repeated again.

Captain Fanzone looked at him for a few minutes before letting out a big sigh. "Fine, I'll contact you when I have the information."

Prowl felt himself relax slightly. "Thank you Captain Fanzone and I'm sorry for disturbing you so late."

"Yeah, yeah," the man waved walking back into his house grumbling something about not liking robots.

Shaking his head Prowl changed into his alt mode and headed back to the base, hoping to get the information tomorrow. Although, he didn't expect it to be that soon, he just really wanted the information.

Back at the base he strolled to Lizy's room, entering quietly through the door making sure not to wake her. Once inside he went over to where the hole in the ceiling was.

He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that he should be keeping an eye on her during the night. It was a feeling that had been bothering him since he had left. But it seemed nothing had come of it, since she was still in the same spot as before.

Deciding not to dwell on it further, he took a seat on the floor in his meditating position. He would sit here all night long if he had to, just to make sure she was kept safe.

* * *

The next morning Lizy woke, feeling achy in her legs, from trying to walk so much the night before. She probably shouldn't have pushed it too much the night before, but she was determined to walk again.

Slowly she sat up in bed, ignoring the protest her body was screaming out to her. Her muscles in her left leg screamed in pain, as she put some weight on it trying to stand.

"Perhaps, you should have taken Ratchet's advice yesterday and taken it easy." A voice broke through the room.

Lizy glared at Prowl who stood just inside the doorway of her room. "I don't need you to tell me what to do."

He held his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't telling you to do anything."

"They why are you here?" she snapped getting irritated already with him being here.

"I wanted to check up on you," he said receiving yet another glare from her. He could already tell she was going to be a tough one to get through too.

Lizy turned away from him. "Well as you can see I am just fine and don't need your concern."

"You're right, I am sorry. Just came by to show you around if you'd like, but I will leave," already moving to back out of the room.

Lizy felt slightly bad for snapping at him, but she was still not ready to trust them openly. She groaned at the distance that was sitting between her bed and the door.

Why did it have to be so long? Her legs would give out eventually if she tried to walk that distance.

She was right, when she got about halfway to the door, using her hands and arms to brace herself. Sitting on the floor Lizy had to admit, she still needed help until she was strong enough to walk again.

Taking a deep breath, she called out his name. "Prowl."

Not a minute later the black and gold bot stuck his head in the doorway, waiting patiently. "I guess I could get that tour now."

Prowl gave her a small smile as he made his way over and lowered his hand down to her level. Lizy grabbed onto his finger and used it to haul herself up onto his hands.

He stood back up to his full height and left the room, walking into a big hallway. She looked around as he walked, staring into a few of the rooms with mild interest.

They passed by the med bay, one room she didn't want to see for at least a good long while. He turned at a doorway, where the room was even bigger then what she had been in previously.

To the left was what looked to be a concrete couch, where Bumblebee sat. Or she thought it was he, she couldn't really tell. But the bot seemed to be playing what looked like a video game on a big TV screen.

To the right was even more monitors, then she could count and standing before them was another robot. This one was red and blue this time and was watching the monitors closely. On a few of them seemed to be news reports from different stations.

None of them caught her attention as the robot standing before them turned he saw her.

"Hello Lizy, my name is Optimus Prime." The robot greeted her with a smile.

Lizy didn't return the smile, eyeing him carefully still unsure of all of them. The bot Bumblebee had paused in his game and had turned to look at her as well.

"Hi…" she finally said after a moment, mostly because a silence had fallen. She didn't exactly feel like talking to anyone, but the silence was just too awkward to tolerate.

"Lizy there is someone coming by here who I think we'd all like you to meet," Ratchet said as he entered the room. And by the way he and Prowl exchanged glances, it seemed as though they were in agreement.

"Who?" Lizy asked hesitantly. "Another robot?"

"No, a human friend of ours," Prowl replied.

Lizy blinked. "What? You invite humans over here?" She tensed. What if they made it a habit of inviting other people over, people who would stare at her or laugh at her or call her a freak?

"The only human who knows about this place is our friend Sari," Optimus Prime said, taking a step toward Lizy and Prowl. Lizy relaxed a little bit.

"Yeah and Sari is great," Bumblebee said. "Me and her made a bet where she's going to give me a small upgrade if I can beat her score on—" The yellow bot went silent suddenly, as though he'd said more than he had intended.

"What's that?" Ratchet asked, turning to glare at the yellow mech.

"Uh, nothing!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Bumblebee," Prime said with a sigh, "I really don't think that is such a good idea."

"I think I'm going to have to have a little talk with the kid when she gets here," Ratchet grumbled. "She needs to learn that that key of hers isn't a toy."

Lizy wasn't sure what to make of all of this, although somehow part of her found it a little amusing. Bumblebee looked just like someone who was a bit pissed at being caught at something and sheepish about being chastised, but didn't look quite prepared to give up on the idea. However, he did mumble something that sounded like, "I doubt I'll get that upgrade anyway… I can never beat her score on this game."

Prowl cleared his throat softly. "I think we should continue the tour," he said, already moving.

"What?" Bumblebee said as they moved on. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Meanwhile Prowl continued on walking through a few more rooms that were being in use more then the others. Finally, he walked inside of his room, watching as she looked around it, with what looked like fascination on her features. But the look quickly disappeared as he walked over to the tree and sat down with his back to it.

"Are you so against Sari coming here?" he asked as she got off his hand and down onto the ground.

She glared at the dirt before answering him. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of what I am," she growled out.

"And what exactly are you?"

Lizy gave him a 'you know what' look, before looking away. "I'm a freak Prowl, there's no other word for it. I don't want to see anybody."

"You are not a freak Lizy," Prowl snipped without meaning too.

He saw her glare at him and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just trying to make you see that you are not a freak. You are still human, no matter what you look like on the outside."

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW. I DON'T SEE YOU SUPPORTING HUMAN GENETICS ON YOU," she yelled, getting upset with him.

"You are right, I don't know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you continue to call yourself a freak. You had an unfortunate event happen to you and you are taking your anger out on yourself. Not everyone will see you as a freak Lizy, there are probably plenty of humans out there who will see past your image."

"I don't care, I'm not going to meet anyone," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Prowl sighed at the same time his comlink beeped at him. "Prowl, Sari has just arrived." Ratchet's voice spoke.

"Copy that, I'll bring Lizy out in a minute." Replied Prowl cutting the link.

He turned back to the girl, who still was pouting from her spot on the ground. "Sooner or later you are going to have to talk to someone. You can't always keep hiding."

She glared up at him. "Watch me," she challenged.

With that she stood up rather quicker then earlier and made to leave the room. Prowl quickly scrambled after her and picked her up, ignoring her cries for him to put her down.

"I will not put you down and I'm doing this for your own good," he said as he walked out of his room and back to the main room.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Once again please review, makes us happy!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:**_Daughter of Cybertron  
_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that belongs to Hasbro_

Here is the next chapters. THanks for all those who are reviewing we appreciate it greatly!

* * *

Prowl entered the large living area with Lizy in his palm. Optimus Prime was still at the monitors, although he glanced over toward them as they entered the room. Lizy sat hunched in Prowl's palm, as though she was trying to keep from being seen.

Bumblebee and Sari were both seated on the concrete sofa having an animated discussion about video games or something. Both of them glanced up as Prowl approached with the young woman in his hand.

"Sari, I would like you to meet Lizy," Prowl said, and he ignored the glare that Lizy shot at him as he lowered his hand to the floor. He had to tip his hand a little just to coax her to get off. She grudgingly got off and stood, putting her hand on Prowl's leg to keep herself balanced. Prowl remained in place, as still as a statue, so that she would not fall.

"Hi," Sari said as she got off the sofa and stood to face Lizy. The red-haired child was about three feet shorter than Lizy, and Sari found herself looking up at the young woman who had short brown hair, a partially metal face, and her right hand was obviously metal.

"Hi," Lizy said simply. Then out of nowhere, something from her childhood days at the orphanage came back, like a brief flashback or a random, subconscious thought: I've stolen cookies from twerps this size. Lizy blinked at the thought and then quickly pushed it away. Yes it was true that she had done things like that back in the orphanage, but living with Aunt Clara and Uncle John had forced her to give up the habit because they wouldn't allow it.

"So… Ratchet told me you're part Autobot," Sari said. Lizy shot a glare toward the red-and-white mech, but said nothing. "I think that's cool," Sari went on. "It means you're like cousins to my friends, you know? As far as I'm concerned," the red-haired girl added with a sweet smile, "you're already a friend to me."

Lizy blinked. Just what had these robots been telling Sari about her? Lizy didn't want anyone to be nice to her just because these robots had been telling stories behind her back. Prowl's words came back to Lizy for a moment, reminding her of what he'd said about how she wasn't a freak. So what was she then, something to be pitied? She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her any more than she wanted anyone to laugh at her for being a freak. And she didn't want to be friends with this kid. What could this little girl possibly know about anything, anyway?

"Yeah well I don't need any friends," Lizy snipped. "Besides I bet you only stopped sucking your thumb a few weeks ago."

Sari's expression filled with surprise and indignation. "What?!" was all she could get out before Prowl spoke up.

"Lizy," Prowl said firmly. He hadn't moved a bit since he'd put down Lizy but he had been watching her intently the whole time. "You will not speak to Sari like that. Everyone in this base has shown you nothing but respect, and you will treat everyone else with the same respect."

Lizy moved her hand off of Prowl's leg and glared up at him. She didn't say a word, but what she did next said it all; she turned around and walked toward the doorway that would lead her to her own room down the hall. Once she was out of the living area, she broke into a run and dashed out of sight.

Sari scrambled to rejoin Bumblebee on the couch, and they began talking about what just happened and how rude Lizy had been. Since they were busy talking, and gradually turned their attention to their video game, they did not notice Prime and Prowl talking quietly.

"Prowl, why did you talk to her like that?" Optimus asked the ninja.

Prowl looked at him. "Like what?" he asked.

"You spoke to her like she was a sparkling," Optimus replied. "She's been through a lot and I'm not sure if she deserves to be talked to like that. I know she was rather rude to Sari and shouldn't have been, but…" Something about the ninja's expression changed, something that caused Optimus to stop talking. "Prowl, is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Prowl quickly tried to get his emotions back under control, hoping not too much was given away. He finally turned towards Optimus. "No, there is nothing going on. I just feel bad for snapping at Lizy like that." He said hoping the mech would drop the subject.

Optimus looked at him for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Just go easy on her Prowl, she's been through a lot." With that he turned back to the monitors, continuing to watch them closely.

Prowl took that as his cue to leave, wanting to go find Lizy and apologize for getting mad at her.

Just as he was walking out of the room though, Ratchet's hand came out and grasped him on the shoulder. Prowl stopped and turned to the medic, a little irritated that he had been stopped.

"Eventually Prowl you are going to have to tell the others." The medic said quietly so none of the others could hear them.

Prowl nodded his head, feeling the hand let go and he continued on to his destination.

Outside of Lizy's room he stopped and listened, hearing her grumbling inside the room. He reached his hand up to knock on the door, at the same time his comlink went off.

He reversed the direction of his hand and opened up the link. "Prowl here." He spoke.

"This is Captain Fanzone and I have some of the information you have asked for."

Prowl perked up slightly at the thought of having the info. "Alright, I'm on my way over and thank you."

Captain Fanzone just grunted, before cutting the link. Prowl glanced once at Lizy's door, before deciding that it was best to let her be for a little bit. Besides he wanted that information, anything to help him in his search.

He snuck out of the warehouse though one of the back doors, changing into his alt mode and racing off. He came to Captain Fanzone's house quickly, changing back into his bipedal mode and knocking on the door.

The Captain appeared about a minute later, door opening and him stepping outside. He gave Prowl an irritated look before handing over a small manila folder.

Prowl took it with some difficulty, but eventually he got it open and began reading through the file.

Most of the information contained in there was of who she was, day she was taken into an orphanage and when she was adopted out. None of it had any information as to who could have done this to her and why.

Frustrated, he handed the folder back to Fanzone, thanked the man and left. Prowl drove quickly back to the base, climbing through the hole in the ceiling and sitting down heavily on the floor.

It obviously wouldn't do to get mad over this, since there was still a lot he could do. Maybe like talk with Lizy's adoptive parents, since her real ones are no longer alive.

Before long he began to calm himself down, using his training as a ninja to clear his processor. Once cleared he sat there and listened to the birds chirping, using their melody to help him relax better.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizy had calmed down a bit. Part of her felt a little bad for acting that way around Sari. But at the same time she just didn't care and wanted nothing to do with the girl. And she certainly didn't want her friendship.

It had occurred to Lizy that her legs were working well again, and that she could walk without much trouble at all. So she decided to take advantage of this and go for a little walk. Maybe she could find a handy little door or hole in the building near her room, in case she wanted to leave at any time she chose to.

She left her room and began looking around. As she did so she happened to walk by Prowl's room. The door was open and he was sitting in what looked like a meditative pose by the tree in there. This was also the first time it really clicked in her brain that her room was right next to his.

In spite of herself she was a little curious. She poked her head into his room. As if sensing that someone was watching him, Prowl's head turned and looked at her.

"Lizy," he acknowledged her. "What are you doing?"

"Uh… just passing by," she said, backing away. "I guess I was just curious what you were doing. I'll leave you alone now." She turned quickly to go. She didn't want to talk to him and she didn't want to be anywhere near his room.

"Lizy, wait," Prowl said, rising. Lizy winced while her back was turned toward him so that he wouldn't see the expression, then she slowly turned to face him. "Please come in," the ninja bot continued. "I would just like to talk to you for a moment."

Oh joy, Lizy thought, and barely managed to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Well, maybe if she humored him, he would get whatever he wanted to say out of his system so she could get back to what she was doing.

"First of all I want to apologize for snapping at you," Prowl began once she was in the room. He took a moment to close the door so they would less likely be disturbed, then he continued. "Sari is a good friend of ours, and it disturbed me to see you talking to her like that, that is all."

"Yeah, I get it," Lizy said blandly.

Prowl frowned. However, before he could address the issue further, another thought came to him. He had been thinking a lot about the data that Captain Fanzone had given him, and he had been trying to think of ways to find more information when Lizy had walked by. Out of nowhere, an idea had come to him.

"Lizy," he said thoughtfully, "I know you said you can't remember anything about who did this to you. But I think I might be able to help you remember by teaching you a mind-focusing technique; a form of meditation."

Prowl was ecstatic, happy that she even agreed to doing this in the first place. He took a seat once again and waited for her to do the same. When she had done so, did he speak.

"Okay, this form of meditating is easy to master if you clear your mind of everything. Eventually we'll get on to unlocking your memories, but for now I want you to concentrate on clearing your mind."

He saw her nod her head. "Good now close your eyes and begin clearing you mind of everything."

Lizy blinked. "Do I have to close my eyes?" she asked.

"It will help you focus better," Prowl replied.

Lizy seemed to think about it for a moment and then finally closed her eyes. Prowl watched her silently for a few moments, assuming that she was doing what he said. However that assumption was quickly proven wrong when she opened her eyes and said, "I feel silly doing this. Do I have to keep my eyes closed?"

"Yes, this is essential, so that you don't look at anything else. If you see something, it could distract you from your intentions." He explained.

She seemed to pout. "Fine," she finally said and closed her eyes once again.

Prowl watched her for a few minutes and when he was satisfied that she was concentrating, did he take his optics offline. It was long though before he brought them back online and turned to look at Lizy.

"What are you doing?" he asked at the humming girl.

"I'm humming Yankee Doodle Dandy, what does it look like I'm doing," she snipped back, turning to look at him.

"You're supposed to be concentrating on clearing your mind." He said back, becoming a little irritated at her.

"And what if I think this whole thing is silly?" Lizy asked bluntly. "Why do I even have to do this?"

Prowl let out a soft sigh. "I already told you, I want to help you clear your mind so that you can remember who did this to you. But I can't do that unless you let me help you."

"Yeah well I don't see how I'm supposed to remember anything like this."

"If you would just relax and follow my instructions, you will see," Prowl said, his patience beginning to slip away a little.

"You know what this is pointless. I have better things to do then waste my time clearing my mind. Besides I don't believe it this type of thing anyways," she grumbled standing up and making towards the door.

"SIT DOWN ELIZABETH," Prowl snapped, surprising even himself.

Lizy froze in her tracks at the tone he had used on her. It was like he had spoken to a child, who had done bad and she most definitely was not a child.

Slowly, she turned her head back to look at him a death like glare in her eyes. "You are just like the rest of them, always telling me what to do. Well you know what, I am tired it," she hissed back before fleeing out of the room.

Prowl watched her go, feeling his own anger starting to rise to the surface having lost his patience. He needed her there to uncover everything, but he also needed her help with it as well.

He debated whether or not to go after her or to let her go. What was he supposed to do under these circumstances? He had never even tried being a father before, and Lizy wasn't a sparkling. She was partially human and had already had many years of her life to grow and develop into who she was now.

He suddenly realized that he wasn't sure what to do anymore. He had tried to help her, he even tried to get through to her, but each time she seemed to brush off his attempts, causing him to lose his patience with her, which in the end caused her to run out of the room.

He thought about meditating on this to try and come up with answers, but then he realized that he just didn't have any answers, so he needed to talk to someone.

With great reluctance, he slowly got up and walked out of the room. He would go and talk to Ratchet for advice.

* * *

Please review and we'll keep posting!


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro!_

* * *

Ratchet was in the med bay, where Prowl had found him. He was still a little unsure of asking his questions to the medic, but he figured Ratchet had been around long enough to know.

"Either quit stalling and get in here, or leave," came the grumble from the medic.

Prowl took a few steps into the room a little unsure still if he wanted to ask or not. "Ratchet, I have a few questions and was hoping you could answer me."

He heard the medic sigh as he placed down one of his tools. "Was wondering when you were going to come and ask."

"You knew?" Prowl asked, confused.

"Yeah, you had a look on your face, the few times I saw you trying to make note of the situation," Ratchet replied.

Prowl hesitated for a moment, trying to think of what exactly he wanted to ask and how to ask it. He had never done anything like this before, and he preferred to rely on himself and his own knowledge and observations than to turn to someone for help. But he had already accepted the fact that he had no choice. Ratchet had probably been around some Sparklings, or at least knew something about how to deal with young people.

Before he could say figure out how to say anything, Ratchet turned away from his work desk entirely, fully facing Prowl. "You're having trouble getting through to her, aren't you?"

Prowl blinked. "How did you know?"

"Not hard to figure out," Ratchet replied. "I was there when she ran out of the main room after insulting Sari, and I just happened to be peeking into the hallway when she ran out of your room a while ago. It's obvious that things aren't going well between you both."

Prowl felt a bit uncomfortable that the medic had observed so much, and part of him was worried that the others had noticed something too. However, they probably wouldn't be paying as close attention as Ratchet was, because no one else knew that Lizy was his daughter.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Prowl finally asked, deciding it was best to ask the question bluntly.

"Well, I don't know much about Lizy's background," Ratchet replied, "but I think we both already know this isn't going to be easy. Frankly, taking care of a son or daughter never is easy. But I'm going to give you a piece of advice, Prowl."

"And that is?"

"Don't treat her like she's a Sparkling that's just been brought online. By human standards she's a young adult—still young, but she's at the age where she's fully ready and prepared to be on her own. She's already had about eighteen years or so, I'd say, to grow and learn and develop into who she is now."

"Then what are you saying I should do?" Prowl asked.

"I think the first thing you should do is try to get to know her for who she is now," Ratchet replied.

Prowl nodded his head, Ratchet was right he should get to know her better rather then treat her like a sparkling. But how could he get to know her, when she refused to even let them help her?

"Thanks Ratchet, I'm going to go talk to her," he said, turning to leave the med bay.

"Prowl," the ninja stopped turning back to Ratchet. "Just listen to her and maybe she'll start to open up to you more."

Once again Prowl nodded and continued on his way to Lizy's room. When he got there, he was a little surprised to find the door open and the girl missing from inside.

Feeling slightly afraid that something bad had happened, he went off in search of her.

He looked around all the main rooms for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Frantic now, he went outside, searching around the building for any clue.

Just as he was about to call the others for help, he spotted something in the distance and instantly ran to it. Prowl relaxed suddenly when he spotted Lizy sitting on the ground looking up towards the sky.

"Lizy, what are you doing outside?" he asked once near.

She didn't look at him, keeping her eyes on the sky. "Sitting. I needed to get out of there."

Prowl remained silent, moving toward her and looking up at the sky. "What are you looking at?" he asked her after a moment.

"Nothing really," she said in a dismissive tone. He could tell that she didn't really want him there, but he didn't want to simply turn and leave her.

Just then, an idea came to him. "Lizy, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Now she turned to look at him. "Where?" she asked, still sounding a bit annoyed but her curiosity seemed to be piqued.

"To one of my favorite places near here, a nature trail," Prowl replied.

"A nature trail? You mean, like, go out into the woods?" Lizy asked.

"Yes."

Lizy glanced away from him again, staring up at the sky again. She didn't want to go back inside that building, and well… maybe going on a little trip wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice to have a change of scenery at least. And she had a feeling that Prowl wouldn't let her go off on her own, at least it seemed that way.

What's with him, anyway? She thought to herself. It seemed like ever since she'd woken up on Ratchet's cot or whatever it was, she couldn't have more than a few minute's peace without him checking in on her or trying to get her to do something or whatever else. What, had he been assigned to be her nursemaid until she got better, or something?

"Okay, let's go then," Lizy finally said. She stood and turned to face him. "It beats just standing around out here."

Prowl smiled and then transformed into a motorcycle. Lizy had never seen him transform before, so she was slightly taken aback at seeing him do it so suddenly. However she recovered pretty quickly. "Um, nice trick," she said simply. "So uh, I take it I'm supposed to get on?"

"Unless you'd rather walk," Prowl said. "I can assure you we would get there a lot faster this way."

"Yeah, got it," Lizy said, and slowly climbed up onto Prowl. It felt really weird in some ways, because it almost felt like she might if she was climbing onto a human's shoulders to ride piggyback, or climbing onto a horse or something. This was not a motorcycle, even though it looked like one—it was an intelligent being. She got on, put her feet into place, grabbed the handle bars securely, and began to hold her breath as Prowl began to roll forward.

"Just don't go too fast, please," Lizy blurted out before she could stop herself. Frankly this was making her a little nervous. After all, the machine she was sitting on was driving itself, there wasn't even another human driving it.

"Do not worry, Lizy I would never do anything to hurt you," Prowl reassured as he began driving off.

Lizy, still a little unsure about all of this, held on tightly with her hands gripping the handlebars tightly. She had never been on a motorcycle before, let alone an alien one. So all of this was a new experience for her.

* * *

The drive there was quite a long one, since it was up near the mountains so it would be a while before they got there anyways.

But what the two didn't know was that they were being tracked. Tracked by an unseen con, who happened to be flying around up out of scanner range.

Starscream had been flying through the air when he spotted the motorcycle change from his bipedal mode.

An evil smirk had come onto the cons face, thinking it would be the perfect idea for a little bit of revenge. But then movement caught his attention to a human who was near by.

Or at least, what he though was a human.

Upon getting a closer look, he found that what he thought was a human was actually a machine.

Or what he thought was a machine. Actually he wasn't sure, since she looked Cybertronian and human at the same time.

But the sight of her standing next to one of the Autobot's spiked his curiosity greatly.

He did pick up small readings from her, but it wasn't enough to register a full body scan. Even more curious now, he followed the two, making sure to keep out of scanning range while he did.

If something caught his interest greatly, Starscream never backed down from it and he was determined to find out what this organic thing was.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the ground, Prowl had finally found the area he was looking, coming to a stop in a dense part of a forest. There he waited for Lizy to get off, which she quickly did a look of relief on her face.

He changed back into his bipedal mode, slightly startling her, since it was still new to her.

"Come on, we have to walk from here," he said already heading down the path; he had been too many times before.

Lizy followed after him looking around continuously, still a little apprehensive about all of it.

Neither said anything as they walk and before long they came into an opening at the end of the trail.

Both glanced around noticing that a meadow lay out before them, with a small lake in the distance. Flowers bloomed all around the tall green grass, butterflies and other small creatures flying around.

Lizy took a few steps toward the lake, looking around and all of the lovely scenery. It felt good to be back on her own two feet rather than being taken for a ride and having the wind rush past her. And now her eyes were taking in the beauty of this place, and her nose was taking in the fresh air and the wonderful scent of wild flowers and greenery.

"It's… it's beautiful," she said as she looked around. She spotted a nearby rock and slowly moved toward it. She touched it to make sure it was dry and to see if it was steady, then she sat down on it. Then she proceeded to stare out at the lake.

Prowl smiled as he sat down on the grassy ground, near her but not too close. He didn't want her to feel like he was crowding her or watching her too closely. And he proceeded to alternate between watching the scenery, and observing her watch the beautiful scenery.

He then realized that he was starting to see a side of her he'd never seen before. She looked more relaxed than before, as though she was actually letting down her guard, just a little, and looked a bit more peaceful. Prowl was happy to see her that way.

"You know," she spoke up after sometime. Lizy didn't look at him; just kept staring off towards the lake. "I never used to be like this, when I was younger."

Prowl kept silent, keeping in mind what Ratchet had said to him earlier. Just listen.

"After my real parents died, I was thrown into an orphanage, since I had no other family. The older kids used to beat up on me, because I was smaller then them and a lot younger."

She paused for a moment, gazing out at the flowers, then continued. "Sometime during the time I was there, I realized that my parents weren't coming back for me and that I would have to take care of myself. It was tough at first, but eventually the other kids started respecting me and eventually stopped picking on me. I've only ever known the life of an orphan, until I was adopted out by a couple. I have respect for them, since they took me in and tried to help me, but I could never be the daughter they want me to be."

She glanced towards him, before looking away again noticing how closely he was listening to every word she said. "I don't like asking for help, it makes me feel weak. I don't like to feel weak," she growled.

Prowl found himself nodding ever so slightly, even though he knew she didn't see it because she had stopped looking at him. Perhaps this was just the opening he was looking for; she had finally said something about herself, all on her own, and it was something he could identify with in some ways. Perhaps, so long as he was careful, he could now make some progress with her.

"Everyone needs help sometimes," he found himself saying. He caught her looking at him again, but now he wasn't looking directly at her. "Sometimes there are some things that can't be done alone. That is why it's good to have friends, people you can talk to if you have a problem."

"Oh yeah? And what would you know?" Lizy snipped, turning away again. "You're a robot that can change into a motorcycle and drive fast. What kind of problems can you possibly have?"

"Well, I don't know everything," Prowl said, staring out at the lake.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that sometimes I have to ask someone for advice on some things, because there are some things in life that I don't know much about. I don't have any experience in certain areas."

"Ha, well, I can usually figure things out on my own." Lizy said. She rose from the rock and turned to look at him. "Also why the hell do you keep following me around and watching me, anyway?" she demanded. "It seems like you're always looking into my room or trying to see what I'm doing, and if I go off somewhere, you're the first one to look for me. Why? Because if you were assigned to be my nurse or my bodyguard or something, I don't need you!"

Prowl let out a sigh, not at all the reaction he was hoping to get out of her. Being a parent was definitely a lot harder then he thought it would be.

"I suppose I have my reasons for looking out for you. I did not mean to intrude into your space like that. I was just trying to understand so that I can help you."

"Why? Why are you trying to help me though? You don't even know me."

Prowl thought she was wrong in that aspect, since he had looked into her background. But he wasn't going to tell her that, in case she got mad at him. And he certainly didn't want her to be mad at him.

He took a few minutes to answer her back. "I wanted to help you, because you are a strong individual, who is dealing well with what had happened to you." What he didn't notice was that Lizy's facial features softened just a little. "I guess I just feel responsible in some way for what happened to you."

Lizy blinked a little unsure as to why he had just said that. Was he the reason for her misfortune, or was there something else that he wasn't telling her? She had a feeling that there was something else to this whole thing and he wasn't telling.

"Why would you feel responsible?" she asked.

He shook his head refusing to tell her just yet. He doubted she was ready to know; that that armor she had was once his. There were still too many unanswered questions of his own, that he hadn't answered yet.

Lizy waited for him to answer, but eventually decided he wasn't going to say anything. "Well," she finally said slowly, "I guess I do appreciate it. I mean… I wouldn't have been able to get around when my legs weren't working if you weren't there." She coughed, as though it had been hard for her to say that, but really it wasn't all that painful. After all… she had said something similar to her foster parents when she left them. Yes as far as she was concerned, they were out of her life now and she was on her own. But it never hurt to say "thank you" in some way or other.

She thought she saw Prowl smile a little but she wasn't looking at him directly anymore. But before either of them could say anything else on the subject, Lizy began to realize that she was feeling very hungry.

"Ugh," she said out loud. "I can't even remember the last time I ate anything."

Prowl looked to her before standing up. "Well then let's get you something to eat. We should also get you some cloths as well."

Lizy froze at the thought of going shopping out of public, but knew that he was right and she couldn't always wear the same thing everyday. Letting out a growl she turned and stomped back towards the trail leaving Prowl to catch up.

Prowl stared after her, rather startled at her sudden departure, but quickly over came it and followed.

What neither of them realized was that a certain jet, which was still flying around, was still watching them. When Starscream saw that they were leaving he turned and flew off, a plan formulating in his mind.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro_

* * *

Once Lizy and Prowl made their way out of the forest and back to the main road, Prowl transformed into a motorcycle. Lizy had been walking ahead of him up to this point, and after he transformed, he rolled forward and pulled up just beside her.

"I think it would be best if we continue to the store like this," he said, obviously implying that she should get on.

Lizy hesitated. On the one hand she knew that she would get to places faster if she had a ride, and it wasn't like anything bad had happened when she rode on him before. But there was just something about riding an alien motorcycle with a mind of its own that gave her the creeps.

"Fine," she finally said, and climbed on top of him. He seemed to make sure she was well seated and had a good grip on his handlebars, then he began moving.

"Is there anywhere specific you would like to go?" Prowl asked her. He knew some things about the human shopping plazas from observations and from television commercials, but he was hardly an expert considering he never went shopping himself.

"Well first I need to go to the bank to get some money," Lizy said.

"Alright then," Prowl replied.

It took some time for them to locate the correct bank because Prowl wasn't entirely sure what building he was looking for, and Lizy couldn't remember exactly where it was. But eventually they got there, and Prowl parked himself next to the building while Lizy went and got some money out. She didn't take too much out all things considered, but it was definitely enough to buy food and clothes.

As she got the money out of the ATM machine, part of her hesitated as she began to stuff the cash into her pocket. Maybe she could possibly slip away and use some of the cash to get a cab. Perhaps then she could be free of her watcher and maybe even get out on her own for a while. She had money in the account, and she could walk again… that's all she really needed, right?

She frowned at the idea. As tempting as it was, she could imagine that Prowl would probably just follow her or stop her if she tried to leave. She still wasn't sure what his reasons were, but he seemed awfully protective of her, a fact that was really starting to annoy her. She wasn't some five-year-old who needed a babysitter, after all. She just had some weird robot armor put into her skin… and maybe some robot parts in her or something.

However, she still felt very uneasy about going off on her own, because if nothing else, Prowl and the other robots were giving her a place to stay and they left her alone for the most part—well, with the exception of that damn motorcycle-bot.

Sighing, she finally walked back over to Prowl, realizing that he had probably been watching her the entire time. She quickly hopped onto his back and grabbed his handlebars, if for no other reason than to get out of his line of sight.

"You were going to run," he spoke and Lizy closed her eyes momentarily.

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked as they continued to drive.

"I could sense your hesitation as you were standing there."

Lizy cursed silently to herself at how easily he could read her body language like that. She didn't bother responding as he continued to drive who knows where.

"Pull in here," she said spotting a burger station up ahead.

He did so, pulling up to the drive-thru so that she could order her food. It only took a few quick seconds, as she grabbed the tray and told him to head over to a nearby table.

Once there she sat down and ate away at the food. It was good, as she scarped it down, but she felt like there was something missing. Something that she couldn't quite explain at the moment.

Lizy looked over to Prowl, who was standing near by watching the cars drive by. She suddenly wondered what it was that robots ate, if they did so at all. Shaking her head she finished off her burger, standing up leaving the tray behind. Someone else could take care of it.

Prowl turned to her at the sound of her footsteps, changing back into his motorcycle alt mode. Once again she hesitated about getting onto the seat, but decided to get on.

Once she was seated he took off. "Is there anywhere specific that you wanted to go?" he asked.

"No, just head to the nearest store, I want to get in and get out as soon as possible." She said.

Prowl wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for, so he asked her to point out which one she would like to go into as they drove along. She pointed out one that looked promising as they neared it, and he pulled into the parking lot.

Once he stopped, she hopped off and went toward the front door without looking back. She went inside and made a beeline for the clothing section, ignoring everyone she passed, trying not to look at anyone. She also tried to keep her head down so that they wouldn't notice the metal on the right side of her face. Although maybe if she was lucky, they might just think it was some sort of healing injury or some kind of weird tattoo.

She grabbed about three pairs of jeans from the clothing rack and a few nice looking shirts. She was never all that picky about what she wore, and she felt she could live with wearing nothing but jeans and T-shirts for a while. She just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

She then found herself looking at hats, contemplating buying something to help hide her features. However there was nothing there that would suitable hide her face, and there probably wouldn't be until closer to winter. Right now, all of the summer stuff was out. Grumbling under her breath, she took the clothes to the nearest checkout point and got in line. On the way over she grabbed a bottle of water and a pack of chewing gum to add to the collection of her destined purchases

She was only in line for about five minutes, and the cashier seemed to look at her curiously, but didn't really say much. Lizy paid for the items and then she grabbed the bags and walked toward the exit.

What she didn't realize was that half the store was watching her as she walked out the door. Once back outside Lizy climbed back on Prowl's back. "Let's get out of here, I don't want to be here anymore."

Prowl didn't argue as he drove off neither of them saying anything as he headed back to the base.

Lizy was really tense throughout the ride back; all too aware of the look the cashier had given her. It was still fresh in her mind the look of disgust that showed on his face.

Shaking her head, she pushed it to the back of her mind, determined not to let it bother her.

Prowl could sense something very wrong with her as he headed back to the base. She was a little bit tenser then when they had been at the fast food place. He wondered what had happened in the store that caused her to become this way.

When they arrived at the base, she quickly got off and made for her room, not bothering to say hi to the others. All of them had stared after the girl as she rushed through the base.

Then just as quickly they turned their heads to Prowl, who shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know anything.

He followed the path Lizy had taken, pausing outside her closed door. He wondered if he should just leave her alone for a while, or go in and ask what had happened.

"If you ask for my opinion, I say you should leave her be for a little while."

Prowl turned and saw Ratchet standing not to far away, slightly wondering how he got there without Prowl hearing him. The ninja looked back at the door before deciding that the medic was right.

He sighed and backed away from the door, heading to his own room to meditate. It would help him clear his processors for a while, before going to check up on her.

Prowl wasn't in his pose for long when a soft knocking on his door, made him switch on his optics. He looked towards his doorway and was surprised to see Lizy standing there looking uncertain.

He stood up, but didn't move towards her. "Lizy, what can I do for you?" he asked softly.

She fidgeted in her spot for a moment, looking down the hall for a second as if thinking about leaving.

"I want to try that meditating thing again," speaking softly that he almost had a hard time hearing, even with his sensitive audios.

All Prowl could do was nod as she moved further into his room, a little unsure of what she was doing.

Prowl indicated for her to sit down to which she did a little bit away from him. Her posture was definitely a little unsure of whether or not she wanted to do this. But he could also see the determination written in her eyes.

Lizy took a deep breath. In some ways she had surprised even herself by coming in here, but she wanted to try and remember anything at all about who did this to her. After the way the cashier had looked at her in the store, she felt like she needed something. She needed to know who was responsible, and why. And she wanted to see the person brought to justice.

"Okay… so what do I do again?" she asked slowly.

"Close your eyes, and focus on clearing your mind," Prowl said, gently repeating the same instructions he'd given her the last time they'd tried this.

She hesitated for a moment, but complied. She still had an uneasy look about her, but the stubborn spitefulness didn't seem quite so evident now. Perhaps they had both simply needed to wait until she was ready to try it because she wanted to, not just because he wanted her to try it.

After a moment, Lizy's eyes snapped open, but there was no stubbornness on her face this time, only frustration. "Can I just wear a blindfold or something?" she asked.

"Why?" Prowl asked, wondering why she couldn't just keep her eyes closed.

"Well when I try to relax it's like my eyes start wanting to do their own thing," Lizy said somewhat sheepishly. "I can't concentrate on keeping my eyes closed, especially since I think I look silly doing it, if I'm going to concentrate on clearing my mind."

"Very well then," Prowl said, understanding that humans didn't have the ability to take their optics offline. "Although I'm not sure what we can use for a blindfold around here."

"Well I'm not cutting up my new clothes," Lizy said.

"I was not suggesting you do so," Prowl answered. "Perhaps you should simply put your hands over your eyes."

Lizy winced. "But that will look even more silly!"

"Lizy I'm the only one in here, and you don't look silly to me," Prowl said.

"Yeah I know but it still feels silly, especially since I know you're looking at me to make sure I do this right."

Prowl sighed inwardly. "Alright then, let's do this. I will sit with my back to you, with the exception that you cover your eyes with your hands and do exactly as I say. Agreed?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded. Lizy waited until his back was to her, before lifting up her hands and covered her eyes. "Alright, what's next?"

"Now, I want you to clear your mind of everything, imagine nothing there but a black void."

Lizy did as she was told, picturing the black void he had said perfectly. "Now picture in your mind the day you were walking. Can you see it?"

His voice was quiet as she concentrated on picturing herself walking however long ago.

She was walking down a street in Detroit minding her own business as she went.

A frowned crossed over her mouth as a slight fog started settling over the picture she was seeing.

She shook her head and lowered it down almost as if she were disappointed in herself. A hand on her shoulder made her look up at him. "Do not worry, you did well for your first time."

Lizy nodded her head and stood up. "I think I've done enough for today, I'm going to go back to my room."

Prowl nodded as he watched her walk off, feeling slightly disappointed that nothing more came out of her.

Lizy hesitated just outside of Prowl's room, and she slowly turned back to look at him. Prowl continued to watch her, waiting for her to speak. When she said nothing, he gently asked, "Is there something else?"

"Well," Lizy said, and then simply decided to blurt out the question. "What would you have done out there, if I did run when we were at the bank?" she asked. She wasn't really sure why she was so curious, but she just wanted to ask anyway.

Prowl looked away as he thought about what to say. "I think some part of me would have let you go and the other would go after you."

"Why?" she asked curious as to his answer.

"Because you obviously aren't happy being here, from what I can sense. Then there is the part where I will go after you, to help protect you in case something like this should happen again," inkling his head towards her right side.

Lizy nodded her head, feeling slightly satisfied with his answer and finally leaving the room.

Prowl watched her go, kicking himself in the aft, that he hadn't told her his secret yet. Sometime during the meditation period he had come to the decision that he would tell her, but at last minute he got cold feet. Now it was going to be even harder to tell her, since she had just started to open up to him.

Being a parent definitely was not the easiest thing in the universe.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Again please review, we like reviews. Helps us keep writing!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing that title officially belongs to Hasbro_

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Lizy seemed to come out of her shell a little more. She didn't seem too keen on going out again too much, and the only times she headed out were when she needed food. However she didn't seem quite as inclined to stay in her room all the time; she would sometimes just walk around the base or even go outside a little. She wasn't exactly social amongst the Autobots, but at least she seemed to be tolerating their presence a little more.

The next time Sari came over to visit, Lizy surprised herself by actually going and apologizing to the girl, and saying she hoped there were no hard feelings. Sari still seemed a bit ticked, but she did say that she understood where Lizy was coming from and that she had been through a lot.

"I really shouldn't have said that stuff to you," Lizy found herself saying. "So I really am sorry."

"Well, it's okay," Sari said. "Just don't say anything like that again, okay?"

"I won't," Lizy promised. Then Sari and Bumblebee invited her to play a video game with them, but Lizy declined and quietly left the room.

In some ways Lizy wasn't sure why she was being more cordial to everyone. Part of her didn't feel like being nice to them at all. But maybe in some ways, she figured that she might as well make an effort. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go, and these people seemed pretty nice…

Lizy tensed. Was she actually… growing fond of them? She shook her head at herself. Who was she kidding? She couldn't trust anyone really, only herself. The only reason people did things for other people was when they felt sorry for you or felt responsible for you for some reason. She was more than positive that once everyone was sure she was better, or once they got bored of her, they'd probably want her out of the base. Then she would be alone on the streets, until she found an apartment manager that would let a freak like her live in it.

One thing was for sure though. She was NOT going back to live with Uncle John and Aunt Clara. She wouldn't be just a freak living under their roof, and well… she was sure that their part in her life was done anyway. They had raised her; that was it.

At some point, Ratchet managed to convince her to come into the medical room for a check-over, even if part of it involved him picking her up and carrying her into the room. She didn't really protest much though, for she figured that it was best to simply humor the grumpy old bot.

When he ran a check on her, he seemed to nod with approval. "Well, your systems are adapting very well," he said. "Although your energon levels are low."

"Uh, energon levels?" Lizy asked. "What's that?"

"It's what powers our Cybertronian systems," the med bot answered.

"You mean my robot parts?"

"Yes."

Lizy frowned. "I have been craving something for a couple days now, but I couldn't figure out what. I tried eating more, and I tried eating different things, but nothing really cut it."

"That's because you need energon," Ratchet said. "And I can give you some."

Lizy blinked, and made a face. "Uh, how do I eat energon?" she asked. "And does it taste bad?"

Ratchet chuckled at her as he went over to one of his worktables and picked up a small glass. Then he poured something what looked like glowing pink liquid into the glass.

Once he seemed satisfied he came back over to Lizy and handed over the glass, noticing the weary look on her face. "I want to see you drink it all."

She glared up at him as she took the glass, but didn't drink it right away. Lizy lifted the glass up to her nose, but didn't find any kind of scent to it. She frowned; most drinks had some kind of smell. Even water, but this seemed to be lacking any kind at all.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked, looking back at Ratchet.

He nodded his head. "You see me still here don't you?"

Lizy grumbled looking back down at the drink.

"You either drink it or I shove it down your throat for you, and trust me you wouldn't want me too," threatened Ratchet.

Again she glared at him, but brought the glass up to her lips slowly. She closed her eyes and took a small drink, instantly spitting it out.

"Fuck, that shit is gross," she gagged trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

Ratchet sighed and took the glass from her as she tried to dump it. "You're going to have to drink it sooner or later, due to the fact that your Cybertronian systems are going to need it."

"I think not," she said standing up on the table.

"SIT DOWN." Ratchet snapped, to which she instantly complied. He handed the glass back over to her. "Drink this and I don't want to hear you complain about its taste. This is the only way your systems will get the proper nourishment."

Lizy took the glass once again, though hesitated to drink it. She looked up at Ratchet who had folded his arms across his chest and was staring at her pointedly.

She brought up the glass once again and took a big drink, thinking it was better to just get it over with. Again, she gagged after slowing the gulp, wincing as it went down her throat.

Taking another deep breath she shot down the rest of it, pushing the glass back at him.

"I don't have to drink that often do I?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You should drink it on a daily basis, but since you are part human you don't have to drink it as often."

"Ugh," Lizy said and grimaced openly. "Just how much of that shit am I going to have to drink every day?"

"First of all, it's not 'shit', it's energon," Ratchet said. "Secondly, I think two glasses a day should do for your systems."

Lizy stared at him. "Are you telling me I have to drink another one of those today?" she asked in disgust.

"Yes, though not right now. I want you to come back in a few hours for your second dose," Ratchet said.

"Ew," Lizy said, shuddering a little. But at least he wasn't making her drink any more right now. Who knows, maybe she could just hide or avoid the medical bay later, or maybe he could forget. But still, she just had to ask one question: "What happens if I don't drink any of it?"

"Your Cybertronian systems will deteriorate and shut down," came the reply. "And since your human half can't survive without your robot half, well… I think you get the idea."

"Yeah I guess so," Lizy said, and glanced down at herself. "Just how much of me is robot, anyway? You never really said."

"Well, your right arm and leg have Cybertronian armor and at least a bit of circuitry in them," came the slow reply from Ratchet.

"Yeah I figured as much, but… if it was just armor in my skin, and a few pieces of robot parts here and there, I shouldn't need to drink that pink sh—energon," Lizy said. "So since I have to drink the same thing you drink, and eat human food too… just how much of me is Cybertronian?"

Ratchet sighed. "Lizy that might not be an easy thing for you to hear."

Lizy was instantly alarmed, and she glared openly at him. "Tell me!" she demanded. "I want to know! I need to know since this is my body!"

"Alright, just take it easy," Ratchet said. He pulled up a chair that was just right for his size and sat down next to the medical bed. "Lizy, somehow or other, when those people did this to you… some Cybertronian circuitry combined with your internal organs, and apparently developed and grew on their own. So some of your organs have been replaced, others were modified, and others were apparently left pretty much alone, all things considered—except for some minor changes.

When the med-bot fell silent, Lizy gulped. She had been staring at him this whole time with wide, unblinking eyes. "So what are you saying? Am I more robot than human?"

"In some ways… yes," Ratchet said reluctantly. "You are half human, but your internal structure is very different now in some ways." He fell silent. There were some things that she just wasn't ready to hear about yet, and one of them was the fact that apparently she had some mechanical qualities that femme bots had, including the ability to conceive a Sparkling and carry it to term, if she chose to one day.

"I don't believe this!" Lizy said angrily, practically jumping to her feet. "Prowl kept telling me that I was still human no matter what, even despite the way I looked! But I'm not! I'm like a… a… A FREAKING CYBORG OR SOMETHING!"

"Calm down Lizy, you don't want to push your systems to hard. We don't know what could happen if you did." Ratchet said trying to calm the now hysterical girl down.

"WHY SHOULD I. IT SEEMS ALL YOU GUYS TRY TO DO IS TELL ME MORE AND MORE BAD STUFF. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME NEXT, THAT I'LL DIE."

Now Ratchet was getting slightly peeved at her attitude she was giving him. "You keep talking like that and you may get your wish." He snapped instantly shutting her up. "I don't know about you Lizy, but if you keep up this attitude no one is going to respect you. We are here to try and help you, yet each time we try to you give us a hard time."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME. YOU DON'T THINK THAT MAYBE I MIGHT BE HAVING A HARD TIME TRYING TO DEAL WITH THIS. YOU DON'T WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH."

"Your right I don't know what you've been through Lizy, but maybe if you tell us we might be able to help you deal with it." He snapped back making her fall quiet again.

"None of us would have wished this upon you, and those who did this should pray we don't find them."

Lizy bowed her head, finding that she didn't have a reply to this and also because her throat hurt from yelling at him.

Ratchet's hand came down in front of her and she looked up at him. "Come, I'll take you to your room."

She nodded and climbed up on his hand as he left the room and headed towards hers.

When they arrived, Ratchet gently put her down on her bed. The girl had fallen silent, obviously thinking over what he had said. Either that or maybe she was just indulging in another self-pity-party for all he knew. But either way, he knew that the best thing to do was to just leave her alone for the time being.

And while she was alone in her room, she did do some thinking. She felt like she had every right to feel the way she did. No one ever cared much about her, not her real parents, not the people at the orphanage… and she refused to ever get close to her foster parents. Why should she think any differently of these robots, just because she was apparently sort of one of them now?

Ratchet's words floated back into her mind. "If you keep up this attitude no one is going to respect you." She frowned at the thought, but then she pushed it away. When had she ever asked for respect from anyone? All she wanted was to be left alone, pretty much.

Ratchet's words then floated through her mind again: "We are here to try and help you, yet each time we try you give us a hard time."

Lizy gritted her teeth. "Never asked for help," she muttered. She laid herself back on her bed and allowed her head to sink into the comfortable, soft mattress. The fact of the matter was, she was still in pain, in her own way. Her body wasn't in pain anymore; the sheer agony she had felt when she first woke up was completely gone now. About the only physical discomforts she could complain about now was the fact that she found it a bit odd or awkward to move sometimes.

"What do I want?" she asked herself aloud. "Do I want to let myself die?"

Somehow, for some reason, the thought was a bit tempting. Surely death would be better than to keep living like this. All things considered what had she ever accomplished with her life, anyway? Had she ever done anything all that great, or all that worthwhile?

She sighed. "No…" she said with realization, shaking her head. "I don't want to die." Death was like a black void, something that couldn't be seen or felt or heard, and it was too frightening to even think about. On top of that, she was a survivor—she always had been. It was her own sheer willpower and determination that got her through her years at the orphanage, and got her through life at all.

No, she was not ready to just roll over and stop living. Something inside her demanded that she keep on living, and it wasn't about to shut up.

But what did that leave her, exactly? Did it mean she had to change? No, she thought, I'm too old to change… and I don't want to change. If I could change the past, I would. But no, I'm stuck with the past, and it haunts me to do this day… so I guess I'm just going to have to crawl through, day by day, trying to endure all this.

She sighed. How the fuck had she ever become so damn pathetic? And that, she realized, was all she was.

PATHETIC.

One thing Lizy knew for certain was that she was going to have to talk to Prowl again. This time she was going to demand an answer from him, whether he told her the truth or not.

Unfortunately though, he was on patrol till late tonight and by the time he returned she would be in bed. Deciding to worry about it in the morning she rolled over to her right side and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_We would really appreciate it if you left us all reviews!  
_


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro. We just get to play around and write about the Transformers._

_Alright, we wanted to get the next two chapters up. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed the story, we appreciate it!_  


* * *

Optimus's fingers danced across the control console before him as he observed the different views on the monitors. He was keeping a close watch on them because he thought he'd caught a blip of a Decepticon energy signature a couple of days ago. No one knew what happened to Starscream after the fight over the Allspark in the middle of Detroit, so he wanted to keep an eye on the monitors in case he saw anything at all.

On top of that he had everyone going on regular patrols, and made doubly sure that the monitors were being watched at all times. He had sent out Prowl and Bulkhead to cover the nightly patrol, although he could tell that the ninja was a bit reluctant to leave the base for some reason.

Optimus had a feeling deep in his spark that there was something going on he didn't know about, but he was far too concerned with the usual duties around the base, as well as watching for Decepticons, that he hadn't had the time to check into things.

He had not forgotten about Lizy at all, and he was a bit concerned about her, but any time he took a moment to talk to Ratchet, the med bot would just say something like, "Eh things are going as well as can be expected, I guess. I think she just needs a little more time to adjust. And hopefully she'll open up to us." Since Optimus had not exactly heard any bad news about her, he assumed that Ratchet probably had things under control and was probably taking care of the girl. Although Optimus had noticed that Prowl seemed to take an interest in the girl's wellbeing for some reason or other.

But he just didn't have time to focus on that right now. Perhaps he would have time to check on the girl personally later, possibly even try to get better acquainted, but right now he couldn't. Plus Ratchet seemed to make it clear that Lizy needed some time and space.

So he turned his full attention back to the monitors, and waited to see if any news from the patrol would come over his comlink. However, it turned out to be a long, quiet night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizy slept as well as she could sleep for the night. She had a few fitful dreams about going back to the store and having everyone stare and point at her, laughing and whispering behind her back. One dream turned particularly ugly when she rushed out of the store only to see Prowl laughing at her, and then he transformed into a motorcycle and sped away, leaving her alone at the store with everyone pointing at her, laughing at her and calling her names.

She awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up on her bed, panting softly. It took her a moment to realize that it had only been a dream, and that none of that had really happened. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, looking at the beam of sunshine that was pouring through the hole above her head.

Deciding not to dwell anymore in bed, she got up knowing that she needed to find Prowl and talk to him. Pushing away the uneasiness of the dream she stretched her arms, working out the kinks she had acquired. Once done Lizy headed next door to Prowl's room.

She knocked lightly on his door and waited for him to speak, but when he didn't she knocked again. Deciding that she didn't want to wait anymore she opened the door and looked around.

Lizy was slightly disappointed that he wasn't in there doing his meditating or whatever else he did. She turned and left his room, heading to the main area, thinking he might be with the others.

Unfortunately for her he wasn't in there either. Optimus was standing over by the monitors yet again, looking at them closely. Sari and Bumblebee were sitting on the couch playing another video game.

Lizy shook her head, wondering how those two could play some much of that junk. Deciding to look somewhere else, she turned and made her way down the hallway.

She was just passing the med bay, when something caught her attention. There were voices coming from inside of it. Curious, she walked closer to the door, the voices coming a little bit clearer as she did.

"What do you think you are doing?" That was Ratchet.

"I'm not doing anything!" That was definitely Prowl's voice.

Even more curious Lizy waited outside the doorway, making sure they wouldn't be able to see her.

"That's a load of slag Prowl, you know exactly what you are doing."

"No," Prowl said in a monotone. "I don't believe I do."

"She has the right to know Prowl, you can't keep this from her forever."

Lizy sucked in a breath of air, they were talking about her that part was definitely for sure.

"Yes she does Ratchet, but I am not ready to tell her yet," Prowl spoke softly as Lizy narrowed her eyes. What was it that he was keeping from her?

"She is your daughter Prowl and you need to tell her," hissed Ratchet. "Because if you don't I sure as hell will."

Lizy tensed up big time as she listened to Ratchet had just let out. It couldn't possibly be true. She could not be Prowl's daughter, there was just no way it could be true.

Slowly she looked down at her right arm and at the black armor that covered it. A past conversation popped into her head.

_"It… looks like yours," she said slowly. She wasn't sure what to make of it, or if she should even think anything about it, it was just an observation._

_Prowl nodded his head as he noticed her slight confusion, deciding it was best to tell her. "Lizy that armor you have on your body, was my armor at one time."_

_She still had a look of confusion on her face. "Was?" the question hanging in the air._

_He nodded his head. "Yes, I'm not sure how, but someone got hold of my armor and put it onto you somehow."_

Lizy felt betrayed in every way. Here Prowl had kept something a secret from her, a secret that connected them together. Why hadn't he told her? Did he feel disgusted that she wasn't a total metal monster like him? Or, was it because she was half human?

Either way, she wouldn't trust him ever again. Lizy was going to make sure of that.

Quietly she snuck away from the med bay door and when she was sure she was out of hearing range, she ran. She ran through the base, bypassing the others who had turned as she ran by.

She continued to run not even realizing that she was being followed. Her mind was only focused on one thing and that was to get as far away from the Autobots as possible.

Lizy had no idea where she was going, but when she finally did stop running she leaned against a building. There she worked to get her breathing under control, only then realizing that tears were falling from her eyes.

Bringing up her hand she scrubbed at the tears, willing herself to stop the crying, knowing it made her weak and she hated to be weak.

Before long she pushed away from the building, thinking it was good to move if she wanted to put more distance between her and the others.

Again she failed to notice that she was being followed and when she did it was already too late.

Something wrapped around her waist tightly, lifting her up into the air. She screamed as the ground before her became smaller and smaller as what looked like a jet held her.

"That's right go ahead and scream, those retched Autobot's can't help you now." The jet laughed as he powered up his boosters and shot through the sky. Lizy was scared now and there was nothing she could do about.

* * *

Meanwhile Prowl had left Ratchet in the med bay after a bad argument. He was not in a very good mood, but knew the medic would be true to his threat. He decided that he was going to have to tell Lizy the truth, and pray that she didn't hate him when he did.

The first place he checked was her room, since that seemed to be the place where she was the most often. However, she wasn't there. So he then checked his room, but she wasn't there either. He proceeded to look around the other rooms in the place, and even looked out front where he'd seen her before when she went outside that one time, but he didn't find her there either.

He continued his search for a few more minutes but didn't find her anywhere. Concern was really starting to fill his spark by this point, and he finally decided to go into the main room to see if anyone had seen her.

Bumblebee was just leaving to take Sari home and Bulkhead was nowhere to be seen, so Prowl approached Optimus. "Prime, have you seen Lizy anywhere?" he asked the group leader.

Optimus glanced up from the monitors. "Yeah, she ran out the front door a few cycles ago," he replied.

Prowl turned to look toward the doorway, more concerned than ever. "She was running, you said?" the ninja asked. "Any idea why?"

"No, but she seemed to be in an awful hurry," Optimus replied.

Prowl instantly transformed into a motorcycle and went out the door in a flash. Once outside he slowed his pace a bit, taking care to observe all of his surroundings so that he wouldn't miss anything.

He checked all around the outside of the base, even around the sides and the back, but didn't find any trace of her. Somehow he knew that she wasn't out there anyway because his spark told him she wasn't near the base.

He quickly abandoned the search around the base and sped off down the street, hoping to find her somewhere. If she'd only left a few minutes ago, then she couldn't have gotten far. Part of him wondered why she had run out, part of him was more concerned with finding her and making sure she was alright. Had she finally decided to run away, like she almost had at the fast food place? If so, where did she intend to go?

Suddenly, something in his spark told him that something was very wrong, that Lizy was not alright. He skidded to a stop and pulled over on the side of the street, trying to focus on the feeling. After a moment he thought to himself, She's been captured! He didn't know how he knew this, he just knew somehow. Maybe it was the connection he shared with her, but he strongly felt that she was not alright.

Prowl took off once again, speeding down the street with his sirens blazing. This was definitely an emergency warranting his ability to use the signal to get organics out of his path.

And somehow, it felt like something was guiding him as he went. It wasn't like following a map exactly, it was more like following some sort of homing beacon. Or more accurately, it was like his own spark was telling him where to go, and it was helping him get to Lizy.

Perhaps the connection he shared with her was deeper than even he realized.

* * *

Lizy was thrown roughly onto the ground, groaning as she landed on her left side. She may have been part machine, but it still hurt when injury came to her human side.

Pushing it away momentarily, she looked around the area in which she was. The cell she had been thrown into was huge, for human standards. But the cell bars that made up three of the four walls, where tight together. There was no way she would be able to fit her body through them.

"So you are the one, I saw with that motorbot two megacycles ago?" came a rather high-pitched annoying voice.

Lizy looked up at the towering robot standing before her on the other side of the cell bars. It had a smirk on his lips, hands on his hips, wings protruding on either side of his back.

"If you're trying to scare me, then you might as well forget about it," she sneered at him.

He laughed a shrill laughed, one that actually hurt her ears. She covered her ears with her hands, though it did little to stop the sound.

When he did stop she brought her hands away again, glaring up as he smirked down at her. "I'm not going to scare you; I'm actually rather interested in what you are."

Lizy backed away from him as far as possible, which meant backing into the wall behind her. She tried to keep the fear from showing on her face, but obviously it did as the robot laughed as he walked out of the room.

She stayed in that spot, legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She was going to have to get out of here and soon, before that robot did something to her.

Suddenly, she had wished she had not run away from the base, despite what she had overheard there. But then again, she knew she couldn't go back there. And just when she felt herself coming to trust them a little bit, something like that had to go and happen.

Ugh, what had she done to deserve this?

* * *

Meanwhile Prowl was still speeding down the streets, having no idea where he was going. All he was doing was following his spark, going where it seemed to lead him.

He came to what appeared to be a large, abandoned warehouse in the heart of the city, and something told him that needed to go inside. His spark practically burned within him as he transformed back into his bipedal mode, and stepped inside.

He looked around and ended up having to shine his built-in lights to see his way around. He carefully progressed deeper and deeper into the warehouse, being cautious and unsure where exactly he was going.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned to look, already on the defensive. However he realized too late that it was simply a decoy, for the moment he turned away, something came out of the shadows and smashed into him, sending him crashing to the floor. Before he could recover, that same something hit him firmly in the face, knocking his senses temporarily offline.

Back in her cell, Lizy had just barely gotten the courage to move a little and try to find a way out when she heard footsteps. She instantly retreated back to her original spot, scooting backward into the corner, pressing herself as flat against the wall as she could.

The door opened, and her captor threw a limp figure inside. The door then closed, followed by that annoying shrill laughter, and her captor walked away again.

It only took Lizy an instant to recognize who had been thrown in with her.

It was Prowl… wonderful. Some small part of her, deep down, hoped to see him move a little just to make sure he was okay… if nothing else she didn't feel like sharing the cell with a dead robot. The other part of her hoped he stayed asleep. She did NOT want to talk to him.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Oh captured by Starscream, how will the two ever survive being in the same cell as one another. Guess you are just going to have to find out. Please review!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, just get to write about them. Hasbro still has that title sadly._

_Alright, here is the other chapter, hope you all enjoy!  
_

* * *

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE."

The sound of someone yelling broke through Prowl's hazy processor as he rolled over. He wasn't sure what had happened to him, but he remembered he was doing something before going offline.

Lizy.

He powered his optics back online, just in time to see Lizy trying to punch at Starscream who held her. She was screaming at the top of her lungs at the con, trying to break free of him.

Angered, Prowl lunged forward only to run smack hard into the cell bars. He fell back onto the ground with a growl, angry that he couldn't help.

But the sound of him hitting the bars brought the others two attention to him. Lizy looked like she had a relieved look in her eyes, but it left quickly and she was glaring at him.

Starscream however was smiling in his creepy sort of way. "So, you've finally came online, took you long enough."

"Leave her alone Starscream, it's me you want." Prowl said standing back up again.

Starscream continued to smile as he moved away from the cell and over to a table. There he strapped Lizy down onto it, despite the struggle she had put up.

"Don't worry Auto-scum, I'm just going to look see what makes her tick." He laughed once the final strap was in place.

Lizy had this horrible sensation that she had been through something like this before.

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lizy yelled.

"Silence, or I will take you offline while I do this!" Starscream spat, raising his fist threateningly.

Prowl tensed in his cell, gritting his teeth. He felt furious at being so helpless, but all he could do was watch. Thankfully though Lizy fell silent, apparently choosing not to test Starscream on his threat.

"Much better," Starscream said, and ran a scanning device over her. "Hmmm," he purred after a few moments, tapping his chin as he studied the data. "Very interesting," he murmured. "I shall definitely be able to make use of you!"

With that, he put the scanning device away into a compartment on his arm, then he un-strapped Lizy from the table and grabbed her roughly. She didn't scream this time but she did let out a pained noise. He loosened his grip a little as he carried her over to the cell, but not much. He didn't want to hurt her because he had uses for her, but he wouldn't risk her trying to squirm out of his hand.

"Stand back," Starscream snapped at Prowl as he approached the cell. Prowl complied, but his stance made it clear that he was ready. However, Starscream had thought ahead apparently, because he quickly opened the door and literally threw the girl at him. Prowl's stance immediately changed from being ready to bolt out the door to catching Lizy before she hit the floor. While he was doing that, Starscream slammed the cell door shut and turned away, laughing.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I will be back soon!" the Decepticon laughed, and walked away.

Prowl felt frustrated with this entire situation, but relieved at the same time. At least, for the moment, Lizy was safe with him. He held her gently in his hand and looked down at her. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Get away from me," she growled, trying to push away from him.

"Lizy please, I'm trying to help you," he said trying to calm the squirming girl.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, YOU FUCKER. NOT AFTER WHAT I HEARD. HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT FROM ME? YOU KNEW AND YET YOU NEVER TOLD ME. I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO HELP ME."

Prowl struggled to keep a hold on the girl, but he thought it was better to put her down. He set her down gently onto the ground, to which she scrambled away from him as fast as she could.

"What did I keep from you Lizy, I've told you everything I know," he flinched at the lie he had just told.

"BULLSHIT, YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME EVERYTHING." She yelled back. "I HEARD YOU. I HEARD YOU TALKING TO RATCHET. I HEARD EVERY WORD THAT WAS SAID BETWEEN YOU TOO."

Prowl looked away ashamed, knowing now that he may have just slagged everything up completely. "Lizy, I…"

"NO," she yelled cutting him off. "I don't want to hear it. You knew and yet you never told me. I hate you, I hate you so much I don't ever want to see or talk to you again."

She moved and huddled herself down into a corner, bringing her knees up close to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs, turning away from him completely.

Prowl hung his head, feeling for the first time very helpless over a situation he had no idea how to fix.

The silence that followed was almost completely unbearable, but Prowl couldn't think of anything to say without making things worse. For a moment he almost wished they were in separate cells, just so he could leave her alone for a while. He moved to the far side of the cell and sat down in the corner opposite from her, turning his back toward her to give her as much privacy as he could, and also being able to look out the door. When Starscream returned, he wanted to be ready.

Primus, what can I possibly say now? Prowl thought silently to himself. Nothing came to him, and somehow that made him feel far more helpless than he felt just being locked inside a cell. He hadn't felt anything like this since the day he failed his training to find his inner spark, only to find Master Yoketron dying upon his return…

He shot a glance at Lizy. She still wasn't looking at him, although he could see her shoulders moving in such a way that he wondered if she was crying quietly. Right there, at that moment, he made a silent vow to himself. Even if she never spoke to him again, he was at least going to get her out of here alive. Then if she wouldn't have anything to do with him, he would turn her care over to Ratchet, or perhaps Optimus. In the end, so long as she had someone there to look after her once they were out of here, which would be enough… if she chose to have nothing to do with him after this.

He felt like he had to say something to her, though. He couldn't just let the silence continue like this. So he said the only thing that he could possibly say at this point, and then whatever she did, and whatever she wanted to think, would be up to her. "Lizy, I'm sorry," he said. "I have failed you completely, it seems… and I hope you may be able to forgive me someday."

Lizy didn't acknowledge him in any way and Prowl turned back to the doorway. His spark hurt at the pain he placed upon her. If one thing was for sure certain, he was going to get her out of here, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Lizy however, was having a hard time dealing with this ill situation. Her whole body rocked as she cried silently to herself. No matter how hard she tried to stop the tears, they continued to come. She felt so betrayed; it was even worse then losing her parents. Lizy didn't think she could ever forgive Prowl if she got out of here, not now anyways.

Some time had passed before any sound was heard inside of the room the two were being kept in. Prowl had every once and a while turned to look at Lizy, but she still had her back to him.

Eventually her crying had stopped, from what he could see and now she seemed to be asleep. Her form was in that states of relax and she was breathing deeply from what his hearing was picking up.

However a new sound caught Prowl's attention and he turned back to the doorway. There were footsteps coming their way and Prowl got up instantly. There was no way he was going to let Starscream get hold of Lizy again, for whatever reason.

He stood crouched over her, glaring at the doorway as the footsteps grew louder and louder. He would have taken out one of his stars, but the con had taken his weapons upon being captured.

"Don't bother, Autobot, I've already thought of everything," Starscream sneered as his big, purple/gray face appeared through the metal cell door. Prowl tensed and cast a brief glance toward Lizy—she was still asleep, perhaps soundly. Part of him hoped she stayed asleep so he could deal with this.

"You can't open this door without running the risk of me getting out," Prowl said, and stepped protectively between the door and Lizy's still form.

Starscream sneered. He stepped off to one side and worked at a control panel for a moment, then turned to look at Prowl. "Be my guest," he said as he opened the door. "Come on out!"

Prowl wasted no time once he saw that the metal door was open. He moved as quickly as a bolt of lightening, only to run full force into an invisible shield barrier blocking his path. He yelped loudly as electricity surged through his entire body and his limbs flailed about for a moment; he was unable to control himself. Then he was thrown off, his entire bulk slamming against the back wall of the cell, where he slid onto the floor in an unconscious heap.

All of this racket caused Lizy to sit straight up, and she had awoken just in time to see Prowl get electrocuted and thrown against the wall she was leaning against, missing her by inches when he fell. She then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh don't worry," Starscream sneered as he entered the cell. She shrank back, squeezing herself tightly against the wall, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get away. "We're going to have some fun now!" the con said, reaching down and grabbing her in his hand. She screamed again and tried squirming, kicking and scratching to get out of his grasp, but he only squeezed tighter. "Stop struggling, or I'll crush you!" Starscream spat.

The girl kept squirming for a moment longer, until Starscream's grip became a bit too tight for comfort. Then she ceased moving altogether, and Starscream loosened his grip ever so slightly, just enough so that he wasn't in danger of crushing her.

He then brought her back over to the table and strapped her down once again. There wasn't much she could do to fight him, since he'd already threatened to crush her and he was a lot bigger and stronger than she was. Once she was securely strapped down, Starscream walked over to a nearby workbench. Lizy couldn't see what he was doing from where she was, since she was strapped flat against the table, but it sounded like he was sifting through some tools or something.

Lizy found herself straining to look back toward the cell. She wanted nothing to do with Prowl anymore, not after all this, but being in the cell with him was at least better than being strapped here where that purple robot was about ready to do hell knows what to her. She opened her mouth and then quickly closed it. What was she going to do? Call out Prowl's name?

Well, she thought, he IS the only one here who could possibly help her… maybe for once in her life, she did actually want help. And she hated the idea of wanting HIM to help her, but what other choice did she have? But he wasn't in any condition to help her or do anything.

She turned her head away from the direction of the cell, looking back in Starscream's direction. Just what was he going to do?

Starscream turned back around towards holding what looked like a really big needle in his hand. Lizy's eyes widen in horror, there was no way he was going to stick that into her.

She began to struggle in the straps that held her as he came closer and closer to where she was.

"LIZY! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU SLAGGER. IF YOU LAY ONE FINDER UPON HER, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO YOUR DEACTIVATION STARSCREAM." Prowl yelled, moving to stand up.

He got halfway up, but the electric barrier had knocked off his equilibrium. So he fell back down onto one knee, using one hand to balance him.

Starscream was now standing next to the table to which he Lizy strapped onto, needle ready.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU FUCKER? YOU PUT THAT IN ME AND YOU'LL REGRET IT, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT," she screamed at him.

He laughed down at her, bringing the needle closer to her. Lizy had a horrified expression on her face as the needle went into her arm, a small scream coming from her.

"Nighty night," Starscream laughed as he watched her close her eyes.

"LIZY," Prowl yelled standing up and lunging forward. Once again he hit the barrier, feeling the surge go through his body.

He was flung back against the wall, hearing Starscream laughing at him from somewhere in the room. That second surged had knocked most of his systems offline and he could feel himself going into stasis.

He tried to keep his systems going, but the pain was too much. His systems continued to blare warning at him as the last thing he saw was Starscream standing over Lizy with a weird looking tool in his hand.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Ah poor Prowl, we seem to be causing him nothing but misery. *shrugs* Oh well, hope you all like and please review!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay there are references to the "Five Servos of Doom" episode in this chapter.  
_

* * *

Prowl's optics flickered before coming back online. He found himself lying on the floor, unsure where he was or what he was doing. He blinked and then slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

He felt a wave of pain flow through his circuits as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He seemed to be in a room, something like a holding cell, but he couldn't remember anything right away…

Then slowly, it began to come back to him. He'd been captured and put into a cell, unable to do anything.

Lizy!

That one thought sprang into his mind and he was instantly on his feet, ignoring the pain. He moved toward the doorway of the cell slowly, not wanting to go offline again. However, when he reached out with his hand, he found that there was no barrier or resistance whatsoever; the force-shield was gone.

He stepped out of the cell without hesitation, and gasped softly at what he saw. The room was a complete mess. There were definitely signs of a fight having occurred in the room due to burn marks and dented holes in the walls, floor and ceiling. It looked like someone had had a fight with energy weapons. On top of that, what little furniture had been in the room was destroyed, including the table that Lizy had been strapped to, and Starscream's equipment and tools lay scattered all over the floor.

But Lizy herself was no where to be seen. For that matter, neither was Starscream.

Prowl immediately began to search around for Lizy. Somehow, his spark told him that she wasn't too far from him. He searched a few of the surrounding rooms, his search becoming more frantic when he didn't find her anywhere.

He was almost about to call the others at the base for help when he suddenly spotted her, lying in a dark corner within one of the rooms he was passing. He immediately dashed to her side, and gasped softly at the sight of her. She was lying very still; the only movement she made was her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

And then Prowl noticed her left leg—it now had metal armor on it as well, only it had an all-to-familiar purple color to it.

"No!" Prowl said out loud, kneeling over her. Starscream had put some of his own technology into her!

"Prowl to Ratchet, do you copy." He said opening his comlink.

"Prowl, where the slag have you been?" came the reply of the medic.

"Never mind that, Starscream had kidnapped us both and Lizy is injured." Prowl said hysterically.

There was a moment of silence from the other line. "We're on our way. Give me Lizy's condition."

Prowl looked down at the girl now held in his hand. "She's alive, but Ratchet… he put some of his armor into her."

"Slag," Ratchet cursed as sirens blared in the background. "We'll get there as soon as we can. Until then stay where you are."

Prowl cut the link looking back down at the girl in his hand and then around at the room in which they were in. He wondered exactly what had happened here while he was knocked offline temporarily.

Before he could ponder it too much Lizy let out a small whimper that sounded almost painful. Fearing that something had happened he ran what scans he could over her and did not like what he was seeing.

Starscream's circuitry was begging to override his, killing off his one by one.

Prowl was going to have to do something, otherwise Lizy was going to die. He pulled out one of his connection cables and plugged it into a small port on her side.

He felt a strong pull come from the connection, like something was dragging him down. Then he was forcefully pushed backwards as Starscream's coding mixed with his.

This was going to be a tough battle and he was determined not to lose. But he also noticed something else while trying to push back Starscream's systems. Another connection was made to him and he could feel someone going through his systems.

It then stopped and poked at his processor, where he stored most of his memories. The poke was soft as though whoever was doing it, was asking for permission to enter.

Prowl would never allow anyone to access his files, no matter who it was. But this was different as he felt her wanting to get to know him better. He slowly brought down his firewalls and she slipped in, up linking to him and then downloading his files.

Prowl couldn't afford to pay much attention to what Lizy was doing because he had divert most of his attention to the Decepticon's coding. He worked frantically, attempting to block Starscream's coding as it attempted to access his processor, threatening to enter him like a virus. It tried to slip in through the access port that he allowed Lizy to enter, but his security systems blocked it out.

Meanwhile, Lizy was looking through Prowl's files, and found herself experiencing his own feelings and his own memories as if they were her own. She began to see all of the recent events that had transpired, from the moment she had awoken in the medical room, through his optics. She saw everything he saw from his perspective, and she felt everything he had felt.

What she felt in response to what she was seeing and feeling caused her mind to freeze up with shock. On the one hand, this was the very first time she'd ever gotten to know anyone like that. But also, what she saw in his memory files completely astounded her, and for the first time in her life she actually knew what it was like to feel… loved.

Prowl cared about her simply because she was a part of him, he didn't want to use her in any way and he certainly wasn't doing anything out of pity for her. And what's more, the only negative emotions she could find that he'd felt toward her were the times when he felt frustrated, or when he felt like he had failed her in some way.

He… really does care about me… Lizy thought. The realization had hit her like a slap to her face. She felt his anguish and shame over not telling her the truth about him being her father. She even saw flashes of what happened with Yoketron, and how Prowl had vowed to himself to get her out of there even if she would have nothing to do with him again after this.

Lizy began to feel something she'd never really felt before—shame over how she'd been treating Prowl, and shame over how she'd been acting in general.

And right now… he was risking his own processor to save her.

Deciding that enough was enough Lizy up-linked with Prowl's systems and began to fight back.

Prowl having felt her uplink, understood what she was doing instantly. Lizy was helping him to fight Starscream's programming.

More determined then ever Prowl began pushing back against the cons, feeling Lizy do the same thing.

Together the two were able to fight against him, often times he would come on strong and fight back.

It was a tough battle as each time they gained control over a certain circuitry; Starscream would take over a different. It was a win/lose battle that was getting them nowhere fast.

Prowl was getting worried as Starscream's circuitry suddenly took five different things at once. He felt Lizy starting to weaken as she fought to push back, but due to the experiment, it was getting harder.

She went unconscious after a few more minutes of trying to push Starscream back. But it was getting too much for her and Prowl was left to take care of it on his own.

Angered that the con was doing this to her, Prowl took his optics offline and concentrated. It was easy for him to bring up the power of the processor over matter technique. Although he hadn't mastered it completely, he was determined to use it to help him.

Prowl could already feel it working as he began taking back what Starscream had taken over. It was a tough battle, but he was determined to win over the con and save his daughter.

Funny that word still sounded weird to him, but yet he felt something within his spark. It was a slight pulse and he knew that it belonged to Lizy and that she was giving him strength.

Finally, Prowl managed to override the final remnants of Starscream's code, wiping it out completely. Then he began to relax slightly, although he poked around her systems a little more to make absolutely certain it was all gone.

He felt Lizy coming back to awareness, and he sensed that she knew he was still in her mind. He began to withdraw, feeling that he was intruding a bit, but something made him hesitate. It was like she was calling out to him, asking him to stop.

It took her a moment to regain her strength—she was mentally exhausted after that hard battle against the Decepticon's programming. But he could tell there was something she wanted, and he was determined not to withdraw until he knew what it was.

Then a simple message came to him from her thoughts: Look in my memories. It was a simple enough request, although it made Prowl hesitate. Did he understand correctly? Did she want him to look through her memories, like he had allowed her to look through his own?

He had to admit he was curious… and it seemed that she wanted to do this in exchange for allowing her to look at his own memories. He also wanted to get to know her better, to try and understand just what it was that made her act the way she did, and why she pushed everyone away. He also had a feeling that the files from Fanzone barely scratched the surface when it came to knowing about her—the true Lizy who lay beneath the surface. He wanted to know her better, and part of him also wanted to see if he could find anything at all that might help him find out who did this to her.

So without further hesitation, he accepted his daughter's invitation, and went in.

It was like a mix of emotions running through him all at once. He could feel the loneliness of when she was a little girl, when her parents were barely home. Then it changed to not understanding when her parents had died in the car crash, wondering when they would come home for her.

It changed again to the time when she was in the orphanage and was being beaten up and picked on by the other kids there. Then the day came, to when she started fighting back against them as she started growing stronger.

Then the day came to when she was adopted out by a couple, who were willing to help her. Prowl could tell that the couple wanted their adoptive daughter to accept them as her new parents. But with the amount of time she spent on her own at the orphanage, it would never be.

Lizy gave them points for trying, but she could just never love them like she had her own parents.

Suddenly a memory surfaced, that confused even her. Prowl prodded into it further and found himself witnessing a memory that would help in into solving who did this to his daughter.

Lizy was walking down a street, one he had been to once before on a bad side of the city. She had a purpose in mind as she walked down the sidewalk. Then the sound of screeching tires came and a white van pulled up next to her.

Two men jumped out of the van and grabbed hold of her, and throwing her into the back of it. She struggled against the one who tied her up, placing a gag in her mouth after the screaming she was doing.

They drove for a while, until the driver slammed to a stop outside a building, that lay out of the way of town. She struggled to get out of their grips, but she was not strong enough against their brute strength.

They took her inside and into a room, strapping her down onto a table. She struggled with the bonds until a man with white hair walked in and speak to her. Then after that, everything grew dark as she was given a sleeping aid.

Then there was another memory, although it was very sketchy because it was something that had happened presumably when she had drugs in her system and when she was in a lot of pain—her body wasn't sure what was happening to her or how to adjust, no doubt. But there was another memory that took place after she was given a sleeping aid while on that table, but before she woke up in the Autobot base for the first time.

She remembered screaming like a madwoman and somehow managing to get herself free. Energy seemed to erupt from something that came out of her arm, like some sort of extension, and she took a few shots at the people who were doing this to her. The one with white hair had fled from the room already, but she managed to injure a couple others before fleeing altogether.

She then vaguely recalled running through the streets with no real destination in mind, until she arrived at the park, where she collapsed and blacked out. Prowl's memories, which she had downloaded, filled in the blanks then—he'd been out on patrol and found her lying there on the ground, unsure what she was at first. He'd thought she was a Decepticon at first then realized that she was human with Cybertronian technology in her, and he'd taken her back to the base.

As the memories began to cease flowing back and fourth, Lizy felt herself growing drowsy. This entire ordeal had been exhausting, both mentally and physically, and she felt like going to sleep. But there was something she had to say before she slipped into sleep, something she felt she could only say full-heartedly in the privacy of their shared mental link.

Prowl, she told him mentally, I love you… thank you for everything you've done.

Prowl smiled and a warm feeling passed from him into her. Lizy… I love you, too.

Lizy seemed to smile back, then she slipped off into sleep. Prowl took that as his cue to withdraw from her mind, and then he unplugged his connection cord from her port. Just as he put the cord away, he heard the sound of sirens and screeching tires outside.

It only took him half a second to realize that the others had finally arrived.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Like we said up top there are references to "Five Servos of Doom" episode, even though this story is taking place during the first season. Hope you enjoyed!  
_


	14. Chapter 13

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer:** _We own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay, we wanted to get the last two chapters up as soon as possible. Besides we are starting on the sequel to this story. So keep a look out for it!_

_

* * *

  
_

Back at the base everyone was gathered in the med bay as Ratchet looked over Lizy. After picking the two up from the warehouse, Optimus had demanded that Prowl tell him what was going on.

Prowl nodded in agreement, telling him he would when they got Lizy back to the base. Optimus agreed, saying that there wasn't much they could do there at the warehouse, since Starscream seemed long gone.

So now that they were back at the base, Prowl had just finished telling the others what Starscream had done. Ratchet had confirmed his story with what he had gotten from Lizy's leg.

Now however Prowl had to tell the others his secret, because he knew it was time.

"Lizy is my daughter." He spoke, looking down at his daughter.

There was a small silence that had fallen over the room as everyone took in the new information.

"That's so cool," Sari said, breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at her; she had this small smile on her face. Prowl smiled back at her and looked back down at his daughter who continued to sleep, unaware of what was going on around her.

"Lizy is your DAUGHTER?" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Whoa, Prowl… either you have a girlfriend none of us know about or you've really been cozying up to organics—"

CLANG.

"OW!" Bumblebee exclaimed, rubbing his helmet where Ratchet had smacked him.

"It so happens that she is his daughter because someone put pieces of Prowl's armor and circuitry into her," Ratchet said, somewhat gruffly. "But we don't know who."

Actually though, Prowl believed he did know who it was—or at the very least, he could easily find out, since he now had the white-haired person's face in his memory banks, which he'd gotten from Lizy's mind.

"Will she recover?" the ninja asked Ratchet.

The med tech nodded. "I'd say so. She's been through a lot, and she'll probably be out of it for a few days, but I think she's going to be just fine after a lot of rest. I'll keep a close eye on her and feed her energon intravenously. It will keep her systems fully functional so she can recover."

Prowl nodded, satisfied. He then looked at Lizy's still, sleeping form, noticing how peaceful and still she looked. He smiled a small smile at her, then he turned and headed toward the door.

Optimus's voice stopped him. "Prowl, where are you going?"

"There's something I need to do," Prowl said, and before anyone could ask him what, he transformed into a motorcycle and sped off.

He drove through the streets, heading to the area in which the building was located. Prowl wanted to talk to the guy who had experimented on Lizy, and give him a piece of his processor. No one does that and gets away with it, especially to his daughter.

Prowl arrived at the building some time later, changing into his bipedal mode. He looked around the outside, for anyone around before moving towards the door. It was too small for him to fit through so he jumped onto the roof.

On top there was a hole in the ceiling, big enough for him to fit through. Using his ninja skills he slipped through the hole blending in with the shadows. He snuck through the building hoping to find what he came here for.

He found it about two floors down when the man he was looking for walked out of a room, not noticing the ninja following him. Prowl continued to follow him passing by another room and he grabbed the man.

The man thrashed and yelled, but instantly quieted as Prowl brought out a star and pointed one end at the end of his throat.

"Powell," hissed Prowl in a dangerous tone. "You've done wrong by experimenting on my daughter like that."

"I don't know what you are talking about," struggled Powell.

Prowl tightened his grip. "I think you do Powell. There was a girl not to long ago, whom your men kidnapped. You experimented on her, giving her Cybertronian armor, my armor to be exact. Where did you get it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, if you don't stop these experiments, I will not hesitate to kill you." Threatened Prowl. Powell gulped, and finally blurted out everything that Prowl wanted to know, just to save his own skin. Then Prowl let the man go and left before he could turn around.

Before Prowl left the building, he decided to leave a little present for Powell. In the lab in which he knew Lizy was taken, he trashed the place up. He turned over tables and ripped apart the machinery so that it was rendered useless.

Satisfied that nothing more could happen, Prowl left the building behind and raced to get back to his daughter. He wanted to be there when she woke up and he was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Over the next two days, things were pretty busy. Everyone still needed to go out on patrols, since Starscream was still on the loose, but Optimus gave Prowl extra time to be around Lizy. This was the first and only time that Optimus Prime permitted anyone on his team to have a shorter patrol than anyone else.

Ratchet kept true to his word, feeding Lizy energon intravenously so that her Cybertronian systems would get the nourishment they needed, plus he found a way to get water into her systems too, so that her human half wouldn't get dehydrated.

It was during the mid-afternoon of the third day when Lizy finally stirred, her eyelids flickering as she woke up. Ratchet immediately called Prowl to the room, then turned his attention to cleaning his tools. That way the med-bot would be there if he was needed, but also be able to give them a little privacy.

Prowl entered the room at record speed and was by Lizy's side instantly. They looked at each other for a few moments, and then Lizy smiled. Prowl smiled back, and then he saw Lizy extending her hand toward him. He brought his own hand forward, allowing her to grasp one of his fingers.

"Thanks, Prowl," she said. She spoke very softly, and her voice sounded somewhat raspy, but Prowl could hear the gratitude and affection in her voice. "For everything."

"Your welcome Lizy, and thank you as well," he said getting a confused look from her. "For sharing with me your memories." She smiled back and nodded her head, letting out a big yawn in the process.

Ratchet came over just then. "It's time she rested for a while, until her systems get used to the upgrades." Prowl nodded his head in agreement as the two mechs watched her fall back asleep, her hand still grasping tightly to Prowl's finger.

* * *

It was another few days before Ratchet was willing to let Lizy out of the med bay, wanting to make sure none of Starscream's circuitry came back online. Once released though, Lizy made good use of her escape and ran through the base.

It felt good just to be able to be somewhere other then confined to one room. Although she was warned against going outside by herself, unless someone was with her. They didn't want another repeat of what happened in case Starscream did come back.

Of course while she was in the med bay, she had managed to persuade Ratchet to take her somewhere in a few days times. Only he and Optimus knew about the secret she was keeping, and Optimus had agreed with it, although with much arguing.

Lizy of course was happy as she walked through the base in search of Prowl. She was told he was in his room, but when she went there the room was empty. So now she was in search of the black and gold ninja bot, wondering where he could be.

"Going somewhere?"

A small smile came to her as she turned around and barely spotted him. He stepped out of the shadows and over to her, looking down with a smile of his own.

"I was hoping we could go for a ride, I want to get out of here for a while at least."

He nodded his head, contacting Prime to let him know they would be out. Getting the all clear from the leader Prowl allowed Lizy to climb onto his hand as he made his way to the entrance.

Once there he put her down and changed into his motorcycle alt mode and waited for her to climb. This time she did so without hesitation, before he took off.

They drove for a while, having no clear destination in mind as they went. Finally though they came to the nature trail, where Prowl had brought her before. They walked to the small lake there, Lizy sitting down on the rock, with Prowl next to her.

Neither said anything for a while as they looked out over the lake, watching a few ducks swim across the surface.

"Will you ever go back to your adoptive parents?" Prowl asked, finally breaking the silence.

Lizy was quiet for a few minutes, before shaking her head. "I don't think I ever could. Yes they were good people and tried to help me, but I'm not sure how they would react to seeing me. I'm still not completely comfortable with this, but eventually I'll grow into it."

"Where will you go?" she could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke that.

"I was hoping to stay with you and the others," looking towards him.

A big smile crept across Prowl's face, one she hadn't seen before on the ninja. "We would love for you to stay Lizy. I especially would like you to stay, so I can get to know my daughter better."

Lizy laughed softly. "You already know most about me Prowl. I may not be willing to call you father yet, but in time I will."

He smiled again and the two sat there for the rest of the day, returning back to base just as the first star came out into the sky.

The next day Prowl woke from recharge, hoping to spend the day with her again. Unfortunately, she seemed to have gone out with Ratchet, making him a little sad.

He spent the day in his room, waiting for them to return which wasn't until the evening. When he asked them where they had been, all he got was a grumble from the medic and a smile from Lizy.

It was like that for the next day and the day following that and so on for the next week. Prowl was a little sad that neither of them would tell him where they were going.

He had learned though not to push her into getting an answer, least he want to end up her being angry with him. Prowl had learned that the easy way, Bumblebee on the other hand did not.

The yellow bot and Lizy did not get along well for some unknown reason. They tolerated each other when they needed to, but most of the time they were yelling at each other.

Bumblebee had been curious one day, when Lizy and Ratchet were gone once again. He wanted to know what they were doing and so preceded to ask them non-stop.

Ratchet could ignore the yellow bot easily, being able to turn off his audios no problem. Lizy however could not and finally she snapped at him. She told him straight up that it was none of his business and that he needed to learn to respect other people's privacy.

Well Bumblebee was not without his own comebacks and thus the arguments they got in all the time.

However, the day finally came when Prowl was able to learn what his daughter had been up to.

He had awakened from recharge by his comlink going off, as he opened it. "Prowl, need you to come outside quickly," came Optimus Primes voice as the link was cut.

Worried, Prowl ran out of his room and through the base, making outside in record time. He came to an abrupt stop however, when he spotted everyone standing around looking at him.

"What?" he asked a little unsure of why they were doing this.

A smile threatened to break out from both Bumblebee's and Bulkhead's face as the two moved aside.

Prowl's mouth dropped open in shock at the sight that was presented to him. There sitting on a motorcycle was Lizy, smiling proudly up at him, helmet held under one arm.

"Like it," she said stroking the black and gold bike. "It's a Kawasaki Ninja 500R. Bulkhead painted it for me, to match your paint job."

"Why?' was the only word he could get out, still trying to get over the shock.

The smile dropped slightly. "Because I wanted to go riding with you."

Prowl remained motionless for a moment, then a smile crept across his features. Lizy grinned up at him, her pearly white teeth flashing in the sunlight. Then she put the helmet on her heat and secured the strap on her chin.

"I got a license for it yesterday—that's what me and Ratchet have been up to over the past few days," Lizy explained. "First I had to learn how to operate a motorcycle on my own, so I was getting some lessons, then I had to get a license. Then I withdrew some money from my bank account to be able to buy this." She gestured at the motorcycle.

"I still don't see why you'd want a motorcycle when you could have had something like this!" Bumblebee exclaimed, transforming into his car mode.

Lizy rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored him. Then she looked at Prowl with a playful look on her face. "See if you can keep up with me!" she exclaimed, and jumped onto the motorcycle. Within a few seconds she had it started up, and she took off down the street.

Prowl instantly changed into his motorcycle form and took off, activating his holographic "rider" as he zoomed off after her. Just before the two of them got too far away to be heard speaking anymore, everyone could hear Prowl calling out to Lizy, "Don't go too fast!"

"Should we go with them?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, let them have some fun," Optimus said with a chuckle. "They've both been through a lot, and I think they deserve it."

Meanwhile, Powell was looking at what used to be his lab, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He'd already had most of the mess cleaned up days ago, but he still was not happy.

The fact of the matter was, he'd originally found the Cybertronian technology at the scene where the Autobots had made their very first appearance, fighting that large cock-roach monster… thing. Powell had stumbled across some of the technology when he was checking out the gooey remains, and thought it had been worth salvaging, and possibly experimenting with.

However, he had no idea that it had come from Prowl, or that Prowl would do THIS to him as a result of what he'd done to that girl. But one thing was for certain—he was going to get those giant robots back for this, someday, somehow.

But on the other hand… he also had not forgotten Prowl's threat. He would have to be very careful, whatever he did.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Yeah, we know it takes longer then a few weeks to get a motorcycle license, but this is our fic sowe did it our way. Hehe, anyways hope you enjoy_ and please review!


	15. Epilogue

**Title: **_Daughter of Cybertron_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay here is the epilogue for Daughter of Cybertron. Hope you enjoyed the story and thanks all to who reviewed it.  
_

* * *

He was being sent into space to try and locate the missing Autobot group that was under the command of Optimus Prime. No one on Cybertron knew what happened to any of them, after they lost contact 50 Stellar Cycles ago.

Now orders have gone out to find them and Nightwind was one of those assigned to go. He was ready to launch, talking to the mech in control of the release system.

"Good luck," the mech said, closing the link

Nightwind hit the launch button, feeling the ship he was in boost up. Suddenly it shot forward sending Nightwind into space and in search of the missing Autobots.

He traveled for a long time, going through solar system after solar system looking, but always coming up short.

Just as he was about to radio back to Cybertron that his sector was coming up negative, he ran through an asteroid field. One of the space rocks clipped his wing, the ships warning blaring to life.

Nightwind tried in vain to get his ship under control, but it was no use, the wing was to badly damage. He held onto the controls as the ship started nose-diving heading straight for a planet he happened to be flying over.

Hopefully he landed on something soft; otherwise he would not survive the crash.

* * *

Lizy had taken a liking to coming out at night, to sit on the rooftop and look up at the stars. It was always peaceful there and somewhere where she could go, just to be by herself.

This night was to have been like any other normal night she sat outside. Was being the key word.

As she was thinking about going inside to get some sleep, something caught her eye. Turning her head she spotted a ball of fire flying through the air, before it hit the ground at stunning speed.

Instantly, she moved to the ladder and raced down it. Once on the ground she ran for the front entrance and into the base, bypassing the empty command room. All the Autobot's would be in recharge at the time and she knew she had to wake them up.

"OPTIMUS!" she yelled heading towards the room he used. She banged on the door, saying his name over and over.

He finally opened the door, just as the others came running over to her. "What is going on Lizy?" Prowl asked, stopping nearby.

She pointed a hand out towards the back. "Meteor fell, not to far from here. We should go check it out." She said already heading towards her room to grab her gear.

Lizy was last to the entrance, placing her helmet on and jumping onto her motorcycle. She started it up and took off after the others, who were already driving away from the base.

It took them sometime to get to the crash sight, and they weren't the only there either.

It was mass chaos as everyone tried to see what had landed in the large crater. The Autobot's had a better view then most and realized that a ship was down there.

Suddenly feeling that it could be a Decepticon ship, they started ordering the human's back. Captain Fanzone arrived to help as well, putting up barricades around the whole.

The Autobot's in the meantime went down into the hole to get a closer look at the ship.

"Prime, it has an Elite Guard symbol on the front," Bulkhead said.

Instantly they searched the ship for any form of life inside. "The ship's empty Prime," Ratchet said, having scanned through it over and over again.

"So then how did the ship get down here in the first place? Someone had to have flown it, these ships don't pilot themselves." Bumblebee babbled, making everyone ponder where exactly the occupant could have gone.

What they didn't know was that someone had already beaten everyone to the crash sight. They had taken the form from within and evil smile on the person's face as they left the sight without anyone seeing them.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
